A Life I Thought Would Never Return
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: SPN/Dark Angel/Twilight Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. Dean/Max, Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob, SPN-Season4, DA-Post Series, Twilight-Eclipse
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

**"A Life I Thought Would Never Return"**

**A/N: **Ok, so I'm a super huge fan of Supernatural, Dark Angel & Twilight and I wish that my ideas could be reality so hopefully my writing does them justice. Most of the story will be written in Bella's POV. So I hope you enjoy and to remember to review because I want to know how I can improve. Also check out my other stories too. Enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Giving a shout out to **FuglyJiminyCricket **for allowing me to use some of her story to start off mine. Thanks Fugly!! I hope I don't disappoint.

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**Link**: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BPonicKBHq8 (add the periods where stated)

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I stood helpless as I watched my new family fighting each other, all because of me. Jacob and the wolves were watching Jasper's instructions with their training of how to deal with newborn vampires. Another midnight training session in the clearing, I insisted on going. There was an army coming after me, all because of Victoria. I was still shocked at what this has come to; at least I was by Edward with his arms around me. My guess was that he wanted to keep me safe as well as hoping that I wouldn't get too close to the aggressive fight, with my clumsiness and all (not that they should worry, I haven't truly been clumsy in a long time). A new emotion just waved over me that caused me to flinch, as I was remembering the connection again but I didn't want to. The memory was so painful to bring up again.

"Bella? Are you ok?" a velvet voice asked. I guess Edward felt me flinch.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to see any of you get …..." I told him quietly yet was interrupted when I saw Alice look a little 'distant'.

"Alice? What's wrong?" From the moment I said that Jasper stopped the practice and raced to be by Alice's side like always, she was having another vision.

"Alice? What do you see?" Jasper whispered to her ear with me being the only one that couldn't hear it. The wolves were now gathered around on high alert because of the Cullens' reactions. Jacob and the rest of the pack never saw Alice have a vision like it before.

"I see……3 people in the clearing. Two men and a woman carrying weapons……they're here for us." Alice finished with wide eyes.

"How much longer?" Carlisle asked and wasn't happy with the response.

"Not long, there's no time." Alice finished and then everyone stared at me. At least it wasn't the vampire army they were expecting to come.

Edward pulled me back to his side while the rest of the Cullens formed a perimeter in front of me. Jacob phased back into a human and rushed to be on my other side with the wolves following behind to form the back perimeter. For some reason I didn't feel like it was necessary, it felt like there wasn't a threat coming.

A few short moments later, three figures emerged from the trees with what Alice had foretold. Each of the figures was carrying a crossbow dipped in a thick liquid, had a gun strapped onto them (the men had it at their waist, the woman had it strapped to her right thigh) and they had a machete strapped to their backs like ninjas had their swords. The three figures walked in unison towards us.

From what I could see, the female had long, straight black hair blowing in the slight wind, wearing black jeans, boots, and a tight-fit leather jacket with biker gloves on as well as looking to be maybe 5'8…..almost like a biker chick I once knew. The man in the middle was shorter of the two men yet seemed to be as tall as Edward (6 ft.1) and was sporting a short cut of dirty blonde hair and was wearing combat boots, torn jeans, a couple of shirts underneath his torn leather jacket with an amulet around his neck. The other man was the tallest (my guess he was between Jacob & Edward's heights) yet he had longer dark brown hair like a skater and was wearing jeans, combat boots, couple of shirts and a brown jacket. He seemed younger than the others in the way he walked……..the two looking too familiar now.

"Why look at what we have here! Vampires…..and do my eyes deceive me? Are those werewolves too? Now that is what I call timing! Two cases in one hunt." The middle man's voice said as a smirk crossed his face as they walked towards us ready to fight but I knew that voice, it couldn't be! Could it? Why here? Why now?

"What do you mean? We do no one any harm out here. There is no need for violence!" Carlisle spoke to them with a reassuring tone while everyone else was stunned that the strangers had already identified them as being supernatural creatures.

"No harm? So that's why we heard about all those mysterious deaths in Seattle a month ago? So that wasn't you. Please. Give me a break, do you expect us to believe that bullshit." The female had now answered. The attitude in her voice was so familiar that I was glad to hear that kind of attitude again.

"Going on our past experiences, you vamps aren't the most honest sons-of-bitches we have come across!" The male's voice was getting personal with the last comment. I was positive now who the couple was and was still unsure about the third member. I was about to move out from Edward or Jacob's reach and in front of the Cullens to make my presence known when I heard the third figure's voice and was shocked. I never thought I would hear that sweet voice again.

"Dean, come one man, let's hear them out! Remember the nest we found in Montana….Lenore? Besides, it's different, this isn't what I saw."

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't stop myself. Everyone was too preoccupied with the strangers that they didn't realize that I pushed myself forward through their protective line to see the three strangers in clear view under the moonlight and I immediately locked eyes with someone I thought was dead!

"Sam!?!"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll probably post the next chapter after my midterm tomorrow but please still review so that I know that someones reading. Alerts are nice too!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

**"A Life I Thought Would Never Return"**

**A/N: **OMG, for those of you who read and reviewed the first chapter, **THANK YOU**, it really put a smile on my face which I need (just had a midterm -_-). So to say my thanks, I thought I would put the next chapter up and it's a little longer too. So I hope you enjoy!!!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Giving a shout out to **FuglyJiminyCricket **for allowing me to use some of her story to start off mine. Thanks Fugly!! I hope I don't disappoint.

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**Link**: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BPonicKBHq8 (add the periods where stated)

**

* * *

**Bella's POV

Everyone was looking at me now once I said his name with confusion on their faces yet I didn't take my eyes off the three familiar figures. Even Sam, Dean & the woman all had shocked faces and glanced at each other before speaking.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing here? And with them no less…." Dean shouted out so confused yet gave a smirk when I rolled my eyes at him before looking back at Sam.

"Iz? I don't believe it, but I thought you were living with Renee in Phoenix. Did you move here with her?" Sam questioned yet he still looked like he was talking to a ghost which I simply laughed at that thought considering I thought I was talking to a ghost myself yet I felt comfort when he called me Iz, just like he did back at Uncle Bobby's place all those summers ago.

"I moved here to be with Charlie after Renee got remarried. And what about you, what are you doing here? I thought you were…..dead?" I choked up on those final words as the memory I tried so hard to forget had floated back. That moment when Uncle Bobby called me to tell me that Sam was dead just tore me up, I couldn't believe it, yet that was one reason why I went to live with Charlie. I couldn't be where I had gotten that news, it was too painful to relive that moment over and over again. Tears now streamed down my face that I hadn't noticed. I'm guess by my reaction Jasper picked up on my sudden wave of emotion as I stared at Sam as the three were still slowly approaching.

"It's complicated Iz but let's just say I am fine now. I'm surprised Bobby didn't phone you afterwards. Come here." Sam said it with his sweet, soft voice and motioned me to come towards him, which I instantly did as I ran into his arms totally forgetting that the Cullens and the wolves were still present and now more confused at what just happened as they watched me run without falling over towards Sam.

I leaped into Sam's arms with my legs wrapped around him giving the biggest hug ever. I couldn't believe it, it had been so long since I had been in his arms and yet it felt like nothing has changed between us. Sam lowered me down so that my feet were back on the ground before kissing the top of my head which I then heard two sets of growls from behind me, both from Edward & Jacob. Tears were still coming as that phone call kept playing through my head like it was on replay. No one else knew about it, not Charlie, not Renee, not even my new family, it brought too much pain to bring it up.

"Shh Iz-Iz, there's no need for tears. I'm fine, it's ok. I'm right here. Pinch me if you like." Sam chuckled at the last remark yet wasn't surprised that I actually did pinch him. I felt a bit better as Sam was still holding me in his arms and wiped the tears from my face as he smiled down at me.

"We're ok too, Bells….just thought you should know." Dean interrupted once I smiled back at Sam, now realizing that it wasn't just me and Sam in the clearing.

"Dean! I missed you too." I left Sam's arms to go give Dean a big brotherly hug. My relationship with Dean was similar to what I have with Emmett, yet Dean was always there with humor to make me laugh. Dean returned my hug a bit too much to a point I couldn't breath, I forgot that he was stronger than most humans.

"Missed you too Bells. Although I still wish you were in Phoenix and not here." Dean had whispered in my ear before releasing me from the hug. Dean wasn't really the type to show his emotions but I still loved him for that.

"It's good to see you again Bella. It's been a long time." This time it was the female who had spoken and she was right, it had been a long time.

"Max!" I reached over to give Max a hug too, keeping in mind their weapons of course. "I missed you too! How's the little one? AJ right?" I finished as the hug came to an end as I waited for either Max or Dean to answer.

"Hey, you remembered. Then again you were 11 at the time. He's great, he's with Bobby now training." Max gladly answered. It had been awhile since she could talk about AJ to anyone besides the usual family.

"Training, already? How old is he again?" I asked surprised since I only remembered AJ as the little baby I once held at Uncle Bobby's place that summer.

"Like Max said, it's been a long time since we've seen you. He's 8 now and capable of fight training. He's a natural" Dean continued with a smile on his face as he was proud to be talking about his son's accomplishments at such a young age.

It hadn't hit me until now what Sam had said early. So I quickly returned my gaze to him and walked towards him.

"What did you mean earlier when you said, 'i_t's different, this isn't what I_ _saw'_. What did you mean?" I was now staring into his eyes as I waited. I also felt Max & Dean come closer as if their guards were still up. Their guards were always up, with them being super-solders and all.

"I had a vision earlier that there was a vampire army attacking here, so we rushed over. But I guess we're early, usually we only get a days notice in advance, so it's a good thing that we can actually prevent it." Sam whispered in a hush hoping that it would be a private conservation but they were wrong.

"You saw the battle too?" Alice's pixie voice spoke up from the spot I use to stand. I now faced the Cullens & the wolves and saw them all with confusion in their faces and Alice looked surprised that Sam had seen the battle too. I had forgotten that they were waiting while I had my family reunion.

Dean & Max were now standing slightly in front of me and Sam in soldier mode from what I could remember…they still felt like they were in danger. Before Sam could answer Alice, someone interrupted from the Cullens…….Edward.

"Excuse me, not trying to be rude here but who are you and how do you know Bella?" Edward had insisted with a question that was my guess on everyone else's minds yet the way he said it surprised me. Edward didn't look like he would like the Winchesters. Come to think of it, Jacob didn't look all too pleased either.

"Well, I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves to a couple of vamps and wolfies. Didn't realize you were all civilized, the others sure as hell weren't." Dean immediately said with a sarcastic tone to his voice to his first remark and another personal grudge type in the second part.

"Dean, that's enough." I gave Dean a push knowing that a punch would hurt me more than him. After doing so, I took Sam's hand and pulled him closer to where the Cullens were so that I didn't have to shout when I was talking. Max & Dean followed using some of their super speed to keep ahead of me and Sam.

"Everyone, this is Sam, Dean & Max Winchester. Winchesters, these are the Cullens and the Quileute wolves." I pointed to each group and then individually introduced them by name with everyone acknowledging them yet Edward & Jacob both just glared at them. By this time, the wolves had phased back to their human form, sensing no threat as the Winchesters weapons were lowered.

Introductions were followed by complete silence as everyone was looking between me and the Winchesters, confused as to how I knew them or the fact that they knew both of their secrets so quickly after arriving.

"Ok….awkward." Dean always knew what to say to break the tension, it always made me laugh. Sam & Max could agree, though no one else thought it was funny, they just stared at me as if I was a different person to them.

"So, I take it you don't feed on humans? Or at least I hope you don't cause then it would get really awkward." I was now in Sam's arms in a hug after he finished his statement, I'm glad that he was making an effort with the Cullens which meant a lot. I missed that about Sam, he was always looking for the good in people, which was rare to come across in a hunter.

"No, we feed off animals yet I'm still confused as to how you knew what we are before you even laid your eyes on us." Carlisle answered and questioned. It was a reasonable question since the Cullens didn't know that they're people out there like the Winchesters and they always thought that they would move on before someone in town became suspicious.

"We're hunters." Trust Dean to get straight to the point. "We hunt evil supernatural son-of-a-bitches like yourselves and kill them!" Everyone now had odd looks aimed at the Winchesters as if there were from another planet, some directed at me for knowing about what they did for a living.

"You what! You hunt and kill the supernatural? Why would anyone do that?" Poor Emmett, he seemed like he was the most confused at this point.

"That is a long and complicated story which I don't want to get into right now, besides I want to know why Bella is hanging around with vamps? Didn't Bobby ever explain to you the dangers? Or the lore about this place? If he didn't I know Sammy did." Dean turned towards me after mentioning Uncle Bobby and as I looked at Dean, I saw behind him that everyone was now giving me a look that seemed as if they couldn't trust me anymore. Even Edward and Jacob were giving me questioning looks.

"Dean, don't start. Uncle Bobby gave me a huge lecture and he told me the lore when I moved here. I'm fully aware so can't you for once in your life leave well enough alone!" I talked to Dean like I never did before, and he knew that and stepped back a bit, I knew it must have hurt him a bit.

"I think we should stop training tonight and get this sorted out. How about all of you come back with us to our home and you can explain everything to us?" Carlisle insisted as he tried to take charge. I was grateful for that.

"Ok, but I'm bringing the machete in with me, can't be too careful." Max added for the first time to the Cullens, Dean had his usual smirk on his face after Max's comment as if that's what he was going to say.

"Brilliant! I will go with them to show them where the house is." After looking at Carlisle I looked at Dean "You still have the Impala?"

"Always Bella, don't ever kid about my baby like that." Dean assured me, Max rolled her eyes. She never understood why Dean called the Impala his baby but then again she used to call her motorcycle that too.

"Awesome, let's go then." I turned around and started heading towards where the three had emerged from earlier. Sam's arm was around my neck as we walked for I still had a smile on my face. Max & Dean super speeded over to the Impala to drop the gear off and met Sam and me half way with the Impala.

I looked back at the Cullens and the La Push gang before getting in and could see that their faces were a mixture of shock, hurt, confusion, and surprise, especially Edward & Jacob. It could be because of Max & Dean's display of speed that caught their attention but I knew that it was all meant for me. How was I going to explain this to them? And how did I feel now knowing Sam was alive? I was already caught in a love triangle but I think it now just got worse.

* * *

**A/N: **What's going to happen at the Cullens'? Alert it cause you never know how soon I will update.

Just to set some facts staight in this universe:

**Dark Angel** is not in 2020. The Terminal City seige started in this universe in May 2000 (Season 2 therefore taking place in 1999-2000). The Pulse's damage weren't as huge as in the series (since they still need laptops for their hunts) -- The Pulse isn't as important in this universe (it's just a way for it to be easier to escape Manticore's watch back in the day), so if you want, don't think about the Pulse yet (but it at the back of your mind).

**Ages: **_Bella_ is 18 (born 1990), _Dean_ & _Max_ are 30 (born/created in 1978) and _Sam_ is 26 (born in 1982) -- Winchester brothers' age differences are still the same just now in Jensen & Jared's original birth years (SPN has them in '79 & '83, respectively)

**Supernatural Weaknesses:**

Vampires -- Dead Man's Blood (paralyzes), Behead & Burn (to kill) --- everything else about the Twilight vampires is the same

Werewolves/Shapeshifters -- Silver bullet to the heart (applies to both creatures in the SPN universe so it does here too)


	3. Chapter 3: Hunters in a Vampire's Nest

**"A Life I Thought Would Never Return"**

**A/N: **Ok, so I thought I would put the first part of the "awkward" conversation up since I'm getting more hits plus it's longer so I hope that helps a bit more. **Thanks everyone!!! **But I won't post everyday since I've only written the story up to a certain point and I have an idea where I want it to go, just putting the thoughts into words is getting tricky. So be patient and keep checking for updates. **Please REVIEW!!!!**

Just to make it clear, **Dean Winchester = Alec McDowell**, therefore Dean is an **X5 transgenic** (like Max).

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Giving a shout out to **FuglyJiminyCricket **for allowing me to use some of her story to start off mine. Thanks Fugly!! I hope I don't disappoint.

I also want to say thanks to **Valjean **for all of her amazing stories involving the SPN and Dark Angel Universe (should check out her site). Thanks for showing me that it's possible to combine the worlds together in a way that can be believable. =P

**

* * *

Summary: **SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**Link**: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BPonicKBHq8 (add the periods where stated)

* * *

Bella's POV

The twenty minute car ride had been quiet. I was in the back seat with Sam, Max sat shotgun and Dean drove as he hummed one of his rock songs while taking my directions to the Cullens' house. I kept looking up at Sam with a smile across my face and Sam returned it with his own signature smile that I've missed so much. Neither Edward nor Jacob had crossed my mind yet I felt guilty when I remembered that we were going to meet them.

We all got out of the Impala when both Max & Dean tensed up.

"We have company out here." Max said in soldier mode. Dean & Max were scanning the forest with their night vision to see what was waiting for them.

"It might be some of the wolves. We have been on high alert because of the vampire army." I added which calmed Dean & Max down a bit and I squeezed Sam's hand as he reunited by my side.

As the four of us walked through the front doors, I could feel the tension in the house. The Cullens, Jacob, & Sam Uley were gathered around the living room waiting. I guess that the rest of the wolves were doing a shift outside since I didn't see them anywhere. I saw Jasper look up at me, he probably felt my guilt and was probably thinking why I was feeling like that.

I sat in the arm chair by the large sofa as Sam, Dean & Max all fit on that sofa with extra room for another. It was silence for awhile, no one was quite sure what to say. I just stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact, not sure who to look at. Edward? Jacob? Sam? In my thoughts I just wanted to smile wide at Sam and be beside him and just talk like we use to back at Uncle Bobby's place. I missed being at Uncle Bobby's place. At that moment, I was glad that Edward couldn't read my thoughts, but what if he was reading Sam's or even Dean's & Max's for they too knew that Sam & I had something together.

"So, Sam, Dean, Max….how do you know Bella?" Esme was first to talk and brought up the question that brought so many questions I presumed to the household. I felt that it was safe to now look at the Winchesters, wondering what they were going to say.

"Well, our dad, John used to be friends with Bella's uncle, Bobby who is also a hunter. We used to spend a lot of time together growing up and spent some time together during the summer, when Bella visited or when I cam back to visit. At times, our dad would leave us at Bobby's while they were hunting and we were old enough to take care of ourselves. Bells' like the little sister I never wanted!" Dean winked at me after the last remark and gave his usual smirk before Max punched Dean in the shoulder, real hard from the looks of it.

"Ouch! Max! What was that for?" Dean was now rubbing his shoulder looking over to meet Max's eyes. I laughed on the inside at what Max just did for me. I saw that Sam too was holding back a laugh, I guess he still wasn't use to the hold that Max held over Dean at times. It must have been an X5 thing they shared.

"Be glad that you had Bella to be a sister to you. Remember, the way we were raised any family was a blessing." Max was defensive when talking about family. She couldn't save all of her 'family' back when she escaped from Manticore from what I could remember. It still broke my heart that Max & Dean were raised the way they were.

I was glad that it showed that Dean and I had the brother/sister relationship but it was obvious that Sam and I didn't have that relationship at all, which brought me to look towards Edward who was giving me a questioning look and apparently so was Jacob. I guess it was somewhat obvious that there was a little history between me and Sam. I wonder what Sam is thinking, he hadn't said anything yet……After seeing how Edward looked, I was now worried about Jacob's reaction because of his temper, I wasn't sure if he could hold it in. He was already having trouble keeping calm with the fact that he was basically battling Edward for my affection. I can't believe I'm hurting Jacob again like this, he's already been through so much because of me. What if they soon realize that Sam might be apart of that battle too?

"So is that how you two got into hunting? Your father?" Jasper looked intrigued as to why someone would choose their hunting lifestyle. I guess that he could understand family loyalty and following orders with his military background and all.

"Yes and no" Sam looked like he did every time he had to tell the story. I remember that face from when he first told me when I was younger. "Our dad started hunting when both Dean & I were very young, just after our mother was killed and hunting is the only life that we have really known."

"Except for when Sammy here packed up and left us to go to college!" Max was about to punch Dean again for saying that but Sam stopped her. Sam was grateful for Max, she too wanted to have a normal life and understood why Sam went to Stanford.

"Me? Dude, come one. The majority of the time you were stuck on that military base!" Sam had snapped back at Dean like a reflex.

"It wasn't my fault, both me and Max weren't their willingly and you know that." Dean shot back.

"Guys stop it." I tried to stop the brother's war that was about to emerge. It was always the same topic that set the two off.

"It's ok Iz. If I hadn't gone to college then Jess would still be alive and maybe so would dad" Sam was tearing up now, I knew he felt guilty for their deaths but he would never let it go, like he's some sort of bad luck which could never be true.

"Sam, please don't think like that. It wasn't your fault, none of it was! Your mom, dad and Jess were killed by Yellow Eyes not you! How can you blame yourself?" I reached for his hand and he didn't hold back, hopefully I was getting through to him.

"Yellow eyes?" Jacob's face now showed more confusion than anger, everyone else was just confused.

"A demon that we have been hunting since their mother's death. We discovered that he went by Azazel." Max answered.

"But he isn't a problem anymore" Dean reassured me with a satisfied grin on his face, Max had one too.

"WHAT! You finally managed to kill the bastard?" I was shocked that Uncle Bobby never told me any of this. Everyone in the room, besides the Winchesters were shocked that I had just sworn in the heat of the moment……I forgot that I stopped swearing, to be more of a lady when I moved in with Charlie.

"We did, Dean did. I was busy fightingwhile Max was still at Bobby's place with AJ. But things got worse before that faithful kill. Bobby was right Iz. I did die. Dean, stupidly made a deal to bring me back but that's for another time." Sam looked in my eyes when he said that, I think my heart dropped for a second and I was pretty sure everyone heard it.

"What! Dean, then I don't know whether to hit you or hug you!"

"Woah Bells! I rather take the hug 'cause I don't want you getting hurt when you punch me. And besides, you know I couldn't live with myself without Sammy. It's my job to look after him. I couldn't think of any other options. Put yourself in my shoes, what would you have done?" Dean's voice had smoothed out near the end and I couldn't meet his gaze for we both knew that I would have done the same thing for Sam.

"Can we just slow down a minute here! I for one am totally confused. Firstly Bella, you knew about all this supernatural stuff before you met me, then why did you act like you didn't know I was a vampire?" Edward was really confused at this point and now directed his attention to Sam. "Secondly, how did you come back from the dead and why can't I read any of your minds? Plus why are you calling her Iz? She hates that name!"

"I didn't know much about vampires or werewolves in Jake's casebut Uncle Bobby and John always believe that they had all been destroyed years ago by another hunter. I have read various books about thelore but the legends about bothdidn't have many that agreed on anything!There was a myth set here in Forks about a coven of vampires that were different from the rest that had made a treaty with a group of werewolves who were also different and that happened a long time ago. I dismiss that immediately because it was impossible since based on experience, they were immortal enemies. Uncle Bobby also brought that myth back up from I first told him that I moved here. So when we first met I dismissed vampires, and werewolves thinking that they didn't exist anymore! I never lied to you!" I was mainly staring at Edward when I spoke but looked at Jacob when I mentioned werewolves. Edward now looked like he was having a hard time taking in this new information about me.

I now directed my attention to Sam for Edward's second question. "As for Sam, that I would like to know! Last time I spoke to Uncle Bobby, he was distraught because you had been killed and Dean was falling apart, what happened?"

Max was just watching the Cullens reactions, studying them as all their attention was aimed for the brothers. Sam and Dean weren't comfortable telling the immortals about their hunting history.

Sam eventually gave a big sigh and began. "Well, you know about Azazel? Well had had plans for me and the other children like me." He paused as if he was waiting for my response.

"Wait, what do you mean others like you? What about you?" I was intrigued at what Sam was saying. Dean was glancing towards the Cullens, then at Max before looking back at Sam. "You can trust them Dean, I trust them. They have saved me on countless occasions." Dean grimaced before nodding to Sam to continue.

"Well, for about a week before Jess died, I started getting these dreams. It was the same dream every night but I ignored them, thought it was just fear of losing her. Then when I came back after Dean came for me for a hunt, she was on the ceiling…….bleeding before the fire broke and I….I couldn't move. Dean had to force me out like he did when I was a baby. It was only after Jess' death that I started to realize what the dreams meant. Iz, I dreamed of Jess' death, exactly how it happened. The blood drops, her…" Sam paused and I knew he hated to talk about how Jess died. "…her body on the ceiling, the fire everywhere. Then I started getting other dreams of other people dying unnaturally and after a few incidents, Dean and I came to realize they were all people connected to Azazel. They were a few of us, all born in the same year, some had mothers who died in house fires and all displayed psychic abilities, I met a couple of them. Then one day I woke up in this abandoned town with a few of the others I had met and some I hadn't. I found out that Azazel had gathered us all together to battle it out until only one of us was left! Apparently he only needed one of us, the strongest one, needless to say my kind, forgiving nature backfired against me. Instead of killing the last remaining guy who attacked me unprovoked, I took pity on him and let him live! And for the record I didn't kill the others. Anyways, that was a big mistake, one that cost me my life" Sam was now facing the floor, silent and waiting. It broke my heart that he had to live through that and retell it but I had to know what happened. I couldn't imagine what Dean was going through at that time.

Dean took over the story. "Max was back at Bobby's to watch AJ so that Bobby could help me find Sam. We arrived to the abandoned town and found Sam, just before the guy stabs Sam in the back. I rushed to Sam but was too late as he was slipping away in my arms as Bobby chased the guy down. So Bobby and I brought Sam back to a shack not far from where we found Sam. Many arguments later, I told Bobby to leave me alone….and let the world go to hell! After much soul searching I knew I couldn't continue without Sammy so I made a deal with a crossroads demon who gave me one year in exchange for Sam's life. I raced back to the shack and found Sam alive. God, I had never been so happy to see the bitch in my life!" Dean had a smirk on his face after his last comment.

"Jerk!" Sam said back to Dean before they both laughed. It was another thing they had together. I too started to laugh and so did Max, after all the trouble they all have been through it was great to see that they still had a sense of humor in their lives. It had been awhile since I laughed like that and when we eventually regained our composure, I noticed all the Cullens including Jacob were looking at me like they had never seen me like that before. I immediately blushed, embarrassed that I was totally ignoring my 'family' and best friend.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen them for a long time and we spend so much time together over those summers sometimes we forget our surroundings!" I tried to explain my odd behavior around the Winchesters.

"Yeah, Bells was such a funny kid, always falling over trying to keep up with me, Sam & Max. Although Sam always waited for her, but that's my dorky little brother for you! At times he too couldn't keep up with me and Max." Dean chuckled at the last part since only they knew why that was.

"It's not my fault you two are faster and besides, someone had to take care of her! She was so clumsy! I felt it was my duty to guard her at all times." Sam chuckled in response and I immediately saw Edward tense up at those words, more so than Jacob.

"All fine with me, got me to spend more time with Max & AJ and continue my own training." Dean winked at Max who returned it with her own signature smile when he got flirty with her. "Last thing I needed was to take care of two kids and their training." Dean instantly received a punch from Max but the 'fun, stop it' kind of punch.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault I was clumsy at the time? I was what, only 11 at the time. You had to expect a clumsy kid like me was to get into mishaps that would have caused a laugh or two at my expense." I was getting defensive, which Dean wanted. He always knew which one of my buttons to push.

"Hey Iz. Take it easy. Looks like you have definitely changed a lot over the years since we last saw you. In fact, you have changed from a cute, sweet innocent girl to an intelligent, funny, gorgeous woman." Sam's eyes never left mine as he said this and all I wanted to do was jump over to him and kiss him. I barely remembered the others were there until I heard an unmistakable growl coming from Edward and a tempered growl from Jacob. It didn't seem like Edward & Jacob were happy for me to see my family again. I didn't look over to them, however I remained looking at Sam who suddenly remember where we were. "Do you remember what I said to you before we left last time?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, nothing has changed on my side at least. God I sound like a girl! See what you do to me!" Sam said the last with a chuckle.

Dean's smirk got bigger at that last statement. "That's why I avoid chick flick moments dude, only get yourself in trouble."

"You still get yourself in trouble without those moments." Max rebutted back at him, smiling a bit afterwards once Dean gave her a smile.

I could feel the tears welling up again. I knew Sam cared for me as I do for him but I never thought he would still feel the same after all these years. I just then realized that Sam had almost unknowingly told me in front of everyone that he loved me and that made my love life even worse. Now I was torn between Edward, Jacob and Sam.

**

* * *

A/N: **So how was that? Too much info? Does it make sense? After the house scene, if there's still some confusion, I can put up a timeline of this universe's events to clear things up for everyone. Request it in a **review **if you want to see it!!

Hope you all enjoyed it!! I might post the next chapter after this week's **new** Supernatural episode -- "The Curious Case of Dean Winchester" (I hope there isn't less of Jensen in this episode......*fingers crossed*)


	4. Chapter 4: Information Overload

**"A Life I Thought Would Never Return"**

**A/N: **Ok, so like I promised here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who have been following, much appreciation for all of you. It means **a lot** that your reading and that your reviewing. So I hope you guys watched the new SPN episode "The Curious Case of Dean Winchester." I personally wanted more Jensen present as Dean but I was still on the edge of my seat near the end (I know nothing serious will happen but the show keeps me hanging and hoping that they stay alive). So anyways **enjoy**!!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Giving a shout out to **FuglyJiminyCricket **for allowing me to use some of her story to start off mine. Thanks Fugly!! I hope I don't disappoint.

I also want to say thanks to **Valjean **for all of her amazing stories involving the SPN and Dark Angel Universe (should check out her site). Thanks for showing me that it's possible to combine the worlds together in a way that can be believable. =P

**

* * *

Summary: **SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**Link**: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BPonicKBHq8 (add the periods where stated)

* * *

Bella's POV

Everyone in the room sat in stunned silence, obviously digesting all the information that had been revealed in the last few minutes. Edward looked like he couldn't decide whether to be angry, upset or both while Jake looked like he was going to loose his temper and phase. I found myself torn between my love, my best friend and my reunited family.

"Question, if I may. What training and whose AJ?" Emmett was now somewhat caught up to a point in the history to finally ask a question.

"Martial arts training, when Sam and I were at Bobby's place, we focused on our martial arts training and sometimes weapons training before I left for 3-4 years. When I returned with Max we continued on different kinds of training that was different from Sam's or Bella's." Dean began to answer Emmett's question.

"While Dean was awhile for those summers, Bobby and I taught Iz how to protect herself, some of the hunting basics just in case none of us were around. The training got rid of her clumsiness which we were thankful for. She took to training very easily and became a natural so quickly." Sam continued on about those summers Dean wasn't there, still holding a glance to the vampire brute before placing a proud smile onto me. I smiled back of course.

"And AJ is my son with Dean. We met during those 3-4 years and we returned to Bobby's that summer before Sam went to college. They accepted me as part of the family, which I am truly grateful for. As for those 3-4 years, you might have caught them on the news or so. I don't know how your memory recognition works. Anyways, once AJ turned five, he showed that he was capable in starting training so we did, taught him the basics like Bella was taught before and a few more manoeuvres that he could handle. And he's been progressing ever since." Max came to a finish yet I was worried that her summary would bring up more questions.

"Wait….you had a 5 yr old doing basic training?" Esme was now concerned for the little boy since she was the maternal figure of the Cullen clan.

"Trust me he's capable of doing the work." Dean assured her before he got annoyed with her concern. A vampire showing concern…..who knew is what he must have thought.

"So what other psychic abilities do you have Sam?" This time Alice was curious. I guess she was still waiting for an answer since she asked it back on the clearing.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that you asked that earlier. Well I have premonitions, telekinesis and up until recently I can exorcise demons from their host's body and send them straight to hell." Sam wasn't too happy with having powers but it seemed like he was making the most of them for a good cause.

"Very interesting." Alice said and she was now a little closer to where the Winchesters and I sat.

The Cullens now just sat there in silence through their explanations. I took this opportunity to take in their faces. Esme seemed shocked and Carlisle seemed puzzled yet both were confused about how I was mixed up with this lifestyle. Emmett looked amazed but slightly excited to learn more which didn't surprise me. Jasper looked conflicted, what emotions was he picking up? Rosalie had a smug look on her face as if she suspected me of lying before and had suddenly been proven right. Alice looked content before becoming upset that there was a part of my life that I hadn't shared. Edward looked disgust and Jake seemed to have calmed down for the time being. It actually seemed like they prefer battling each other than to have to battle the Winchesters over me. Edward looked as if he condemned the Winchesters as Jake was just looking at me, wondering what I was thinking, I guess. I felt a little sick at the thought that they both couldn't accept my family.

A realization suddenly came to me, and it was something Edward had said earlier, "Wait. What do you mean you can't hear them?" I looked at Edward then at the Winchesters who looked confused at the sudden change of direction in the conversation. I thought it was best to elaborate my sudden comment.

"Edward can hear people's thoughts apart from mine and now yours apparently. Care to explain that?" I said to them intrigued as to the cause.

"Well, there could be several reasons. Firstly, all three of us have died and been brought back to life so maybe that plays a part. Also, on paper we are legally dead." My head jerked up at that statement.

"WHAT! When did this happen?" I glared at Sam knowing that he would be willing to answer before Dean or Max could.

"Did you hear about a police station that was destroyed when a police helicopter crashed into it killing everyone inside plus two unnamed men in custody?" I nodded not quite sure where this was going and by the looks on the Cullens & Jacob's face (Sam Uley went to join the rest of his pack by this point) that they didn't either. "Well that was us, the two unnamed men in custody…not the explosion." Sam paused and saw that I was calm, I knew that in their line of work sometimes laws were broken that needed to be. I was shocked they had been caught, that wasn't like them.

"Bella, you used to hang around with criminals, and judging from your reaction you don't seem bothered." There was disgust in Edward's voice as he said that. The brothers were shocked yet Max was more observing so she probably picked it up earlier. The brothers had probably guessed my connection to the Cullen's and I was surprised Dean hadn't launched at Edward…Dean had always been protective over me. When I looked over, I noticed that Max was holding Dean back by his shirt, preventing him from attacking Edward…..Max could handle Dean more than Sam could. Sam had his arm holding back Dean's arm for me. Sam didn't want to hurt my feelings by having Dean attacking and getting himself hurt. My heart swelled at that thought.

"Don't judge them Edward, not before you have heard their side of the story. I listened to yours and never once judged you so give them the same courtesy." I used a tone of voice I had never used with Edward or with Jacob so they were both surprised and yet I had no regret. In an obvious display or loyalty, I got up and sat between Sam & Dean. Sam placed his arm around my waist as Dean's arm was around my shoulder, like when they use to when I was scared….it was like my protective case when I was in both their arms.

Carlisle tried to get some sort of order back by giving Edward a stern glance and I could only imagine what he was saying to him through his thoughts. "I heard about that explosion, I thought the two men were fugitives wanted by the FBI?" Sam and Dean confirmed with a nod before he continued. "What were you wanted for?"

Dean looked down at me and waited for my approval which I gave before he began. "Well you have to understand in our job sometimes things have to be done in order to stop the supernatural things that aren't exactly legal but totally necessary, plus we live on the road and have to find…..well different means of earning money." Dean had his usual grin on his face, he loves having no responsibilities and their lifestyle. "So our current rap sheet has us down for breaking and entering, mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration, armed robbery, kidnapping and three counts of first degree murder. Max & I are also wanted by the government but that's another story. We also escaped jail after purposely getting caught and placed inside. The FBI were on our asses for months after that but we managed to out manoeuvre them until a stupid bitch tricked us and called the FEDs on us. The stupid bitch stole something from us and tricked us into thinking she would give it back to us. Anyways, the minute we get the guy responsible for our capture on our side a demon goes and blows him up. However in our favor we are now considered dead so that heat is off us for now.

Emmett looked at Sam and Dean then at me not quite understanding how we could run in the same circles. "Man, you guys live such weird lives! Scamming and lying by day and hunting creatures at night!.....Sounds cool!!" I chuckled at Emmett's remark, I kind of figured he would say something like that.

"I consider my life normal, I couldn't stay in the same place for more than a week. I get restless after two days!" he thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I have never wanted what others consider a 'normal' life. Sam tried but it didn't work out, we are just too aware of the dangers and they are too aware of us. Plus Max & I aren't really meant to have normal lives anyways. In all fairness, half of the stuff isn't true….well breaking and entering, mail fraud and credit card fraud is true but that's mainly to earn money and elude the cops. We have to get fake ID's in order to get info on a hunt and credit cards to pay for stuff. The grave desecration, well a lot of evil spirits can be taken out by salting and burning the bones so it's a necessity. By the way salt is like the purest substance. Anyways, now the last three definitely wasn't us, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time with the armed robbery, trying to take down a shape-shifter. Another shape-shifter also committed the murders looking like yours truly which was a big pain in the ass I can tell you." Dean smirked but after getting no reaction from anyone he quickly stopped. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife and I didn't envy Jasper at this point.

Dean shuffled in his seat and looked uneasy as if regretting about telling vampires and a werewolf about his life.

"As for the deaths well, legally that's how it happened and you all know how Sam died. Well I actually died when the crossroad demon came for my soul a year after I made that deal. Hellhounds were all over me, tearing me limb from limb until I was dead and in hell,…….literally. It's not a pretty thing down there and even though it was for four months, it felt like forty years. I got pulled out of hell by 'an angel of the lord' and well now I have to work for them on occasion since they too have big plans for me." Dean ended with a sigh to his last remark. I was surprised that he said angel, they had never come across one before.

"Did you say an angel pulled you out?" Jacob caught that little bit of information and asked hoping it was true to some degree.

"Yeah and to be honest, some of them are a bunch of douchebags." Dean finished with personal grudge against those ass-hats (one of Dean's favorite words).

"And my death wasn't so dramatic. I got shot in the heart, I needed a transplant. I flatlined before the surgery was complete and was dead for 3 minutes before they got my new heart pumping. My body can take not having any oxygen up to 6 minutes but not more than 10 due to it causing brain damage." It was the first time I heard Max tell her death story, then again it was the first time I heard that both her and Dean have died already.

"Wait….you don't mean about the Seattle story about genetic engineering in 2000? They said that a government facility was burned down for doing such experiments. Wasn't that whole story a scam?" Carlisle had raised the point with eyes on him. Figures that he would remember since it involved scientific research and involved possible new ways of medicine. All eyes were now on the Winchesters again.

"Who do you think burned the building to the ground?" Dean said with his usual sarcastic smirk. After all, Max & Dean did burn down Manticore and set everyone free and yet were hunted by the government for it.

"So all the experiments were successful? I heard the story had gone on for 2 years before it became old news." Carlisle was now interested that genetic engineered had been successful.

"For the most part, yes it was successful. The government facility aka Manticore wanted to create the perfect soldier for the army. Wanted to make them smarter, faster, stronger, wanted us to be resistant to bioweapons and yet be able to help a comrade and take orders when given. I escaped in 1988 with my unit. They were the only family I had there. We separated and were on the run. I was recaptured again in 1999 when I tried to destroy their DNA lab. I met Dean soon after when we were assigned breeding partners since they couldn't whip up embryos from the lab and stick them into the surrogates. So just days after meeting, we escaped again and returned to burn and free everyone in Manticore." Max began telling Carlisle mainly about the projects with everyone listening in out of interest.

"I agreed to help Max escape and after that, we helped out our fellow genetically engineered aka transgenics and later had a siege in the middle of Seattle with Max as leader. We wanted to be free, it wasn't our faults we were created. We were made to protect our country and since they don't want us we disappeared and now we save them from things that they never knew existed." Dean finished his section and seemed kind of angry. Dean never liked Manticore for taking him away from his family but then again if they hadn't, he would have never met Max.

"When I flatlined, the government didn't put in the record that I came back. So legally I'm dead since Manticore would have hoped that it would be better if I was now under the radar of the law. Anyways, some time in the first year of the siege I gave birth to AJ and that's when it really hit that we had to disappear. So everyone had a plan to escape and make it seem as if we never existed and we did. Now we are all scattered and hiding with the X-series blending in with society and the transhumans underground for safety. After that we went home to Bobby and we were welcomed back by Sam, Bobby, John and even Bella here. She was so accepting of having me join the family and was happy that Dean was back in her life." Max finished her section with a thankful smile directed towards me. I didn't know Max that well except for that summer but I knew she was perfect for Dean.

"X-Series? Transhumans?" Jasper was just spitting out words that he didn't know what they stood for.

"X-series are the soldiers that can go and blend into society. Trained for undercover missions, and stuff like that. Transhumans are the soldiers that are specialized for a specific task like desert take downs or arctic voyages. They can't really blend well with society." Dean finished with the definition talk and looked more tired now.

"Maybe that's why I can't hear your thoughts…." Edward spoke once he made another connection.

"Maybe. They messed with our DNA so it wouldn't be a surprise if they messed with our brain chemistry too." Max answered as she shifted in her seat.

"Messed with your DNA how exactly?" Jacob curiously asked, at least he didn't look too upset now.

"They mixed human DNA with just a little bit of feline DNA as well as some added bonuses like stem cell regeneration, night vision and other stuff like that." Dean was all of a sudden by the kitchen door in what seemed to be a blink of an eye. Sam & I couldn't follow his movement but everyone else could. Dean sped over back to his original seat with a grin of just showing off that he isn't just some normal human.

"So that's what we saw you two do back at the clearing before you returned in the car. We didn't think it was possible but I guess we were wrong." Alice said sadly as she was rarely wrong. I guess she thought that she should have seen that coming.

Dean checked his watch, it was just after 1am, yet I was still wide awake between the brothers.

"Well, we should be leaving now. I for one need a beer or two." Dean stood up and headed for the door.

"You do remember that beer does nothing to us right?" Max reminded Dean. Their metabolisms were too high that the alcohol wouldn't last that long in their systems. The couple stood up as I slowly got up with Sam and headed for the door. I wanted to leave with them after the long day it's been.

"I think I'm going to take off too with them. I need my sleep." I was about to head out when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, we left through your window. Charlie's still asleep and has no idea that you aren't there. I can take you home." Edward offered but I kind of hesitated. Did I want Edward to take me home? Chances are he was going to yell at me or something. I put my hand up for Edward to wait for a minute as I walked Sam to the door with Max & Dean already waiting by the Impala. The rest of the Cullen's and Jacob remained in their seats still digesting everything that had been revealed about me today.

"Are you going to be staying in the area long?" The hope in my voice was very obvious and I didn't care.

"Yeah, we still have to fight that army before we leave." Sam noticed my slight disappointment at his last point. "Hey, don't worry. I want to spend so much time with my favorite girl in the world!" Sam proceeded to lift me up and gave me a great big bear hug like he use to.

"Good! It's been too long, and you should go and see Charlie. He will be happy to see you, I never told him about the phone call from Uncle Bobby so it won't be a problem." Sam nodded and gave me another squeeze. He wrote their numbers down for me before him, Max & Dean got into the Impala and drove off.

I was hoping to leave right after Sam did but Edward didn't really leave me a choice. I braced myself before walking back into the living room where eight pairs of eyes were staring at me expectantly. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? I made it longer because unfortunately I probably won't update until the next new Supernatural episode (I have a midterm I need to study for until then) so hopefully it wasn't **too much **information to follow at the Cullen house.

I'm now thinking that SPN is in season 4 sometime after the "It's a Terrible Life" episode (Zachariah's first appearance).

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Don't forget to **review**, add **alert** and keep coming back for more!! =D (I hope I get to **20 reviews **by the time I update next.....hopefully more??) **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance?

**"A Life I Thought Would Never Return"**

**A/N: **Like I promised here is the next chapter. I merged them together because I didn't want it to be short. The next update will be when I get more **reviews **or when the next Supernatural episode is on (I have an essay to write still). Did you all watch the new episode today ("Changing Channels")?? It was definitely the funniest EVER!!! I love Dean so much more now =D (I love Sam too). I also found an old story on my computer so I'll probably post them up soon.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Giving a shout out to **FuglyJiminyCricket **for allowing me to use some of her story to start off mine (parts of the beginning of this chapter may seem similar). Thanks Fugly!! I hope I don't disappoint.

**

* * *

Summary: **SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**Link**: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BPonicKBHq8 (add the periods where stated)

* * *

Bella's POV

"So, who wants to start?" I looked around the room as I walked back in to join the rest.

Edward looked at the others before he spoke and I could tell they were trying to calm him down. "So if I have got this correctly, you were brought up knowing about all things supernatural but failed to identify me as a vampire. You used to hang around with people whose morals leave some questioning and you seem to have no problem with that. Plus you lied to me when you said you had never loved someone before me, is that about right, Iz? He said Iz with distaste and I knew which item of new information was bothering him the most.

I was leaning against the wall closest to the front door, trying to sort through everything I had just been accused of. "Well, I wasn't exactly brought up knowing everything supernatural, but Uncle Bobby wanted me prepared in case anything happened while he was away hunting." I decided to refrain from naming Sam, Dean orMax for fear of setting Edward off. "The boys taught me a few bits, more about protecting myself from an attack rather than how to actually kill anything. Uncle Bobby has a lot of books and I like to read so I know the basics for a lot of different lores, it was quite interesting growing up knowing things were real rather than believing they were. The guys spent a lot of time at Uncle Bobby's house when I was younger and we quickly became friends. They looked after me when most boys would just leave me alone or worse, bully me but they aren't like that. Max was like a big sister to me once Dean came back with her. She was like my role model when I was at Uncle Bobby's. She has been through so much before joining the family and her confidence and independence is what gave me strength at times. They really are great people with big hearts, they might not show it but when they promise to look after someone they try their hardest to keep that promise and they would do anything for their family. You heard what Dean did to save Sam. Sure they don't exactly have the same morals as others but they don't hurt anyone innocent and only break the law in order to survive and to protect others. So no I have no problems with that and if you stop and think about it you wouldn't either. Like Dean said, they have never known any other way of life, to them it is normal. They have saved so many lives over the years, just like Carlisle yet they get no recognition so I think they deserve our respect." I glance at Edward and saw that he seemed to have calmed down a bit and what I was saying was getting through to him. I actually saw concern in Jacob's face, as if he was feeling sorry for how the Cullens were treating me.

"But that still doesn't address the fact you never mentioned any of this to Edward or any of us" Rosalie had to butt in didn't she, however Edward didn't stop her. In face no one did. Tears formed in my eyes at the thought that none of them trusted me anymore. First time Rosalie talks after awhile and she puts me to tears.

"I never mentioned them because they were still hunting down Azazel when we met and I was trying to forget them. Before moving to Forks, I got the news that Sam was dead and I just wanted to forget it all. It made more sense not to bring it up for their safety and for my own well being. They were the big family I never had and to get the news that one of them was gone at such a young age devastated me. At that point, the demon was responsible for killing their mom, Jess and more recently their father John. I didn't want to risk exposing them, you never know when there is a demon listening. I hadn't brought any protection with me so rather than risk any demonic interest I stayed silent since I also didn't want to be reminded of the hunting world."

I had some tears falling down my cheek now then suddenly I felt something warm touch my back. Jacob's hand was on my back but I felt his body heat through my shirt. I didn't see Jacob move towards me but then again, since he became a werewolf he has gotten a lot sneakier.

"Come on Bella. I'll take you home now, you look really exhausted and you shouldn't overexert yourself." I looked up at Jacob and nodded at his offer. I started heading for the door before Alice stopped me. "She will answer more questions tomorrow." Jacob basically commanded to Alice to stop yet she still approached me.

"I know. Bella," Alice now had me look her in the eyes. "Have a good nights rest. You will be safe tonight."

"Thanks Alice……..I'm sorry if you're mad at me. I understand if you are." I told Alice with a little grogginess to my voice with Jacob still standing beside me. Apparently the Cullens were surprised that I had apologized. I don't know why it surprised them…….I did feel guilty for some parts.

"It's okay, I probably need time to digest tonight's events. Go sleep now." Alice nodded to Jacob who then had me in his arms and rushed out the front door.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, we were in my room and Jacob was just about to place me on my bed.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Are you mad at me? Was keeping my family a secret that bad?" I was worried as to what he would say and a little part of me was hoping too that he wouldn't get too angry and phase on me.

"I'm not angry Bella. I understand why you kept them a secret, you were protecting them. I could never be mad at you for that….it wasn't too long ago that I kept a secret from you to keep you safe." Jacob's voice was soft and warm as he was half tucking me in.

"Are you sure? Because tonight didn't really seem like you were accepting of the Winchesters. I really don't want to have to choose, not after everything that has happened over the past two years."

"At first, I didn't like them. They knew how to kill both werewolves and vampires which scared the crap out of me. I thought our secrets were safe from humans, since it was everyone's number one rule basically to keep it hidden. And then I was jealous of how you were with them. You seemed like a different person, like you were comfortable with everything they do, and that it was really you I was seeing for the first time, as if I just met all of you tonight. I was jealous because I wanted to make you laugh and have you be yourself like that with me but I don't think I ever had or maybe I was just an alternate for Sam."

"What?" Jacob threw me off with that last bit. "I don't get it."

"I saw the way you two looked at each other the moment you first saw each other at the clearing. I'd never seen you so happy before, even in a hostile scenario like tonight. I guessed I always thought that the happiest I've seen you was when you were with me but tonight I saw that you were happier than that and that's why I was angry because in a way it broke my heart, knowing that I truly couldn't give you that kind of happiness."

"Jake….I'm sorry. Tonight happened so fast that I didn't realize what emotions I was giving off. I never meant to hurt you Jake. Ugh!! I hate this…..I should have never came to Forks. None of this would have happened." I now had my face in my pillow as I finished my little wale.

"Iz….Bella….don't blame yourself like that. If you never did, then we wouldn't have become great friends."

"But I'm hurting you. A friend isn't supposed to do that. I can't help how I feel yet its killing me that its hurting so many people…and for the record, please don't call me Iz."

"Why? Sam called you that all night."

"Sam calls me that because when I was smaller, I would get into trouble a lot with hurting myself because I was clumsy. Sam got tired of calling out Bella every time so he shortened it to 'Iz' and I got use to it. The majority of the family have short first names, making it easier to call out a warning and such."

"Ok, Bella it is then…..and for the record, I won't be mad if you decide to be with Sam. I would rather you pick me but hell, he's a lot better than the leech. With Sam, you don't have to give up your mortality but with me unfortunately you might get hurt the same way Emily did. But with Sam he has the hunting lifestyle and I still wouldn't be able to see you…….I guess you might have to give up something whoever you decide to be with." Jacob was now laying beside me, trying to warm me up from the chills I had just developed.

"You truly accept Sam?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I always said that you should be with someone that allowed you to be human….who else better than a human. I even like that Dean fellow and that girl Max….she's hot." Jacob gave a smirk at the last comment.

"Haha, just to let you know, Max & Dean are married so I wouldn't say stuff like that about Max when around Dean. He can get primitive sometimes when it comes to Max from what I can remember."

"Thanks for the tip. I will keep that in mind." Jacob was getting ready to leave so that I could sleep.

"Jake…."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry if I do end up hurting you. I never intended on this to happen, I would never hurt you if I could have prevented it." Some tears were strolling down my eyes as I apologized to Jacob.

"Bella, it's okay. I believe you. I won't take it too personally. The heart can do crazy things to us, I get it. Now get some rest. Good night." Jacob leaned down and kissed me on the forehead before leaving. _Good night _I whispered knowing that he would hear me from outside and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Dream Flashback** **– Summer 2002** (Ages: Sam 19, Bella 11, Dean 23)

It wasn't pleasant weather on this particular day. A storm was coming and Sam insisted that we do indoor training like assembling weapons or brushing up on supernatural lore. Uncle Bobby was on a hunt with Sam's father, John. It was just me and Sam most of the time, I was fine with that. I'd always felt safe with Sam.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Iz?"

"When's Dean coming back to visit. I haven't seen him in a long time. I miss him." I gave a huge depressing sigh at that fact. I truly missed Dean.

"I know you do. I miss him too, but I don't know. The last time you saw him was the last time I saw him too."

"What happened? Why has he been gone for so long?"

"I'm sure it's nothing serious but the military base probably has him doing missions for them and has him too busy."

"I blame the military then. What if he doesn't come back before you go to Stanford?"

"Don't worry about that Iz. It's still early in the summer."

"Ok" I sighed then finishing up my task before looking back at Sam. "Did I do this right?" I motioned for Sam to check the gun I was reassembling.

"Yeah, pretty good. Guess you can multi-task with this stuff." Sam smiled back at me with a proud glance at me.

"I told you. I rather not multi-task with this but at least it proves to you that I know what I'm doing."

Sam's phone goes off. The call was short but it was straightforward.

"Sam?"

"Bobby and Dad are heading back."

"Ok….. what now?"

"Time for research." Sam handed me the book. I didn't like it. I preferred the hands on stuff, it stuck with me more. Learning the lore felt more like school, which I wasn't into.

It had been hours since Sam's cell phone rang and the coming storm had just past when there was someone at the door. My instincts were getting better but Sam's were more intone than mine.

"Someone's here." Sam suddenly whispered to me.

"What?" I whispered back to him as he reached for his gun and headed to the front, I followed with my own gun in my hand.

Sam motioned for me to get into position as he headed for the door which was lined with salt at its entrance. Then again every entrance into the house was lined with salt to ward off demons. If it was Uncle Bobby and John then they would have had a key....... Sam opened the door carefully and instantly lowered his gun. He looked at me and motioned for me to do the same, I still didn't know why until Sam spoke.

"Dean!" Sam now motioned towards the young man and gave him a brotherly hug. "God, I missed you!"

"Hey Sammy! I missed you too." I couldn't believe what I was hearing and instantly ran to the door.

"Dean?" The brothers' hug ended as I spoke.

"Bells? Is that you? Get over here." Dean instantly grabbed me and gave me a huge hug.

"I missed you Dean. Summers aren't the same without you."

"I know what you mean, kiddo." I was still in Dean's arms when I noticed the beautiful lady standing on the porch waiting. I made my stare noticeable and Dean ended the hug and turned to the woman.

"Sammy, Bella, I would like you to meet Max and AJ……my son." Dean introduced the woman who was carrying a sleeping baby in her arms, as both me and Sam looked shocked at Dean.

"Your what?" I was still in shock of what Dean just said. He was only a little bit older than Sam, yet I couldn't believe he had a son already. So much has happened in four years.

"Dean, you have a lot of explaining to do." Sam stated after greeting Max.

"Yes, I do. But I rather do it when Bobby & Dad are back." Dean looked back at Max and smiled before looking back at me or Sam.

"Alright, come on in. They should be back any moment now." Dean and Max walked in and I was glad they did since it showed they weren't possessed. I guess I was still in shock yet still glad that Dean is finally back.

It wasn't long until Uncle Bobby & John came back. We were all sitting in Uncle Bobby's study when they walked in. We were just talking, telling Dean & Max how the summer has been for us. Dean refused to tell us his story until they returned.

"Damn it John. Can you stop cutting it close?" Uncle Bobby was stating as he unlocked his front door.

"What? I can trust you Bobby, I knew you wouldn't miss." I'd heard John reply from the door. "Sam? Bella?"

"In the study Dad" Sam called for his father.

I instantly say the look on both Uncle Bobby & John's face as they saw Dean for the first time. Dean was standing up at this point and just smiled at his father. "Hey, Dad. Bobby." John didn't hesitate to give his eldest son a hug, I knew he missed him too.

"Dean. It's good to have you back." John whispered into Dean's ear before the hug broke.

"It's good to be free Dad." Dean answered and then moved to give Uncle Bobby a quick hug. "Dad, Bobby, I would like you to meet Max and AJ……my son." John's eyes just widened as he looked over at the baby boy in Max's arms.

"Your son?" Uncle Bobby repeated.

"Yes sir."

"I'm a grandfather?" John was still looking confused when he faced Dean again.

"Yeah. But they don't know about him, so he's safe for now." I was so confused when he said that.

"Can we now here the story Dean?" I couldn't wait any longer…..can you blame me?

"Sammy? How much does she know?" Dean looked questioning at me yet directed his question towards Sam who was standing next to Uncle Bobby.

"She knows what we tell everyone else about you."

"I guess I should just start from the beginning for you Bells." Dean picked up a chair and placed it beside me before he continued. .

"The thing is Bella, both me and Max aren't completely human. We were genetically engineered to have some feline DNA added to our human DNA. We're super soldiers. That military base I was always called back to wasn't a school, it was a government facility that looked over their genetic experiments. It was called Manticore. Manticore only allowed me to visit the family a couple of times a year like a normal school would, only because my Dad made a deal with them. It was another test to see if it better socialized me as well. The reason that I've been gone for the past four years was because Manticore wouldn't let me visit anymore, they said that it was too risky. Manticore didn't know about the other training that we were doing for the hunt so basically I'm the best super soldier and hunter around because of it." It wasn't me that was just listening to Dean, everyone was.

"Hey! Don't get cocky." Max instantly interrupted. Dean just smiled at Max.

"You know what I mean. So anyways, Manticore was relocated to Seattle and I met Max there in 1999 just before we both escaped and she burned the building down. We freed everyone and were now on the run. I would have come straight here but I didn't want to risk them following me to get to you. It was too dangerous. They hired people to take out all the Manticore projects or transgenics and I basically had to hide out in Seattle. I didn't want to risk them finding out about you guys. At times, I would run into Max and eventually we became friends and partners on missions and such, to try and keep the knowledge of Manticore from the public. It wasn't long before the government turned the public against us and it ended up with us taking a stand in Terminal City. Max was in charge and I was just there for support. Eventually during the siege, Max got pregnant and gave birth to AJ. We stood our ground but we knew that we had to escape. Transgenics could disappear easily but it was the transhumans that were difficult. So last month we carried out our plan to make it look like we all died in Terminal City, when we just escape through the sewer system. We made it look like an explosion occurred due to the abandoned equipment. We all separated as part of the plan and have been evading Manticore ever since. We figured that enough time had passed for it to be safe to come here."

"Does AJ stand for anything?" I curiously asked.

"Alec Jonathan. Alec was the nickname for Dean when I first met him and Jonathan is after you, John." Max answered as she looked at Dean then at John who seemed touched.

"So what can a super soldier do?" I truly was curious.

"More strength, more speed, more stamina, more healing capabilities, enhanced vision…….you know, the usual." Dean just smirked at me.

"That's so cool!" I got up and instantly went to hug Dean.

"You're ok with this, Bells?" Dean looked down at me as I smiled.

"Of course, Dean! You will always be the same Dean to me, this doesn't change things. It just clears some things up. It just means now you don't have to hide your skills from me when on those hunts." Dean smiled back at me then to Max before he spoke. I was still on Dean's lap as I watched Max hand AJ to Sam.

"So we can come back to the fight?" Dean questioned his father.

"Of course son. Technically, you still were training so you should be better than before. Are you both up to it?" John had faced his attention to Max.

"Definitely John. I would love to put my skills to proper use and join your fight. Thank you." Max extended her hand to give John a hand shake but he changed it into a hug.

"You and AJ are family now." John reassured Max.

"Just as long as you know about the risks." Uncle Bobby added causing Max & John's hug to end.

"I do. Dean's told me about it back at Terminal City. I can handle it." Max stated when facing everyone.

"Then, we've got work to do." Sam instantly added in with his smile as he was now carrying AJ in his arms.

_

* * *

_**A/N: **How was that? Hope you all like it!! So please **REVIEW**, **ALERT IT**, and come back for more!!! Have a great weekend!!! (Don't forget the new SPN episode!!)

1st Part -- continuation at Cullens' House

2nd Part -- Jake & Bella

3rd Part -- Dream Flashback

I'm also going to try to credit a 'credit' video for this story, so hopefully my editing program works and I can have the link up with the next update. So keep checking for updates and **Thanks to everyone for the reviews**!! Hope I don't disappoint anyone!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Morning Visit

**"A Life I Thought Would Never Return"**

**A/N: **Okay, so here is a short chapter and I apologize for that. I thought I had a lot for this chapter with the dream sequence but I forgot that I posted that last week and with school I wasn't able to spend a lot of time (still have writer's block) and since I promised I wanted to post something.

I wanted to say **thank you **for all the **reviews**, I really appreciate them =D **Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

**

* * *

Summary: **SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**Link**: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BPonicKBHq8 (add the periods where stated)

* * *

Bella's POV

I was so glad that it was Saturday and that I didn't have to go to school. I wanted to spend the whole weekend with my family. I got up 10am, took a shower, brushed, flossed and changed into one of my outfits I had that resembled my old life. I put on a pair of blue jeans, black combat boots, a red v-neck top and got my own leather jacket out from my closet. I rushed downstairs to make my cereal breakfast and noticed that the cruiser wasn't outside. I looked to the table and found a note from Charlie.

_Hey Bells, _

_I got called into work today, I will be home late. _

_I got a call from the Winchesters before I left saying that they will be in town today around noon. _

_So you have my permission to hang out with them, just keep your cell phone on and with you. _

_Hopefully they are still around when I return. _

_Love you_

_Dad_

Charlie's timing was perfect. Charlie didn't know about the hunting aspect of the Winchesters or my training but he knew that I spent a lot of time with them when I was at Uncle Bobby's place. I finished my breakfast, cleaned my plate and then checked to see if I had any homework to do. Turns out I didn't and I was grateful. I went around the house to lock all the doors and windows so that when they came we could have the most privacy. I heard a knock on the door and my heart jumped. They were here and a bit early from the looks of it. I checked out the window and saw the Impala parked out front and I raced downstairs to open the door.

"Hey, guys. Come on in" I motioned the three inside and hugged them each one by one.

"Did you sleep well Iz?" Sam asked with his soft caring voice.

"For the most part I guess." I didn't really sleep that well with all the conflict that happened after they left the Cullens' yesterday.

"What happened after we left?" Max was curious as always. I swear at times she could read my mind, then again she was trained to 'read' people.

"It wasn't pretty. They accused me of lying to them like I was a stranger to them for not telling them about my past or about any of you. It was horrible." I was sitting on the stairs at this point

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting it." Dean wasn't one to hold back his obvious opinions about the supernatural world. "Then again, who are they to judge."

"Here." Sam handed me an amulet that almost resembles Dean's.

"What's this for?"

"It will ward off possessions and it will cover your scent." Sam answered while sitting beside me on the stairs.

"You can have it temporarily until you are ready to get the tattoo that we all have that does the same job." Dean suggested as he walked closer to the stairs and showed me the flaming tattoo above his heart with a pentagram in the middle.

"Hide my scent? Does that include my blood scent." I curiously asked as I placed the amulet around my neck.

"Yeah, our tattoos do the same. We all still have wounds that are healing and since none of the vampires reacted, we were protected. Basically, we can go under their scent radar. It should cover your scent from any creature. It will come in handy with that army Sam saw coming." Max explained to me as she leaned against the wall by the stairs.

"What is up with that anyway?" Dean had that sarcastic tone in his voice. "Why would a vampire army come here?"

"They are after me for revenge." I said while looking down at the floor.

"What!" The three adults said in unison.

"Yeah, it's a long story. And you might not like it." I wasn't sure how they were going to react.

"It's ok Iz, we won't say anything until you're done. Right Dean?" Sam just glared at Dean as he waited for him to reply.

"Fine, I won't say anything." Dean smirked as he leaned against the front wall in front of me.

"Ok so I got involved with Edward after the first winter holiday I had here in Forks. I didn't put the pieces together that he was a vampire until a couple weeks later but by that time, I was already too involved. Anyways, three vampires were traveling through town during Spring of the same year and ran into the Cullens and unfortunately I was there which was when one of the vampires, James tracked my scent and wasn't going to stop until he drank my blood. The fact that Edward cared for me made James more interested in killing me. The Cullens killed James but that pissed off his mate, Victoria, who is the one that is creating the army in Seattle to come after me since she couldn't do it alone. Almost a year after James was killed, Victoria tried to get to me once I was unprotected. That's when I found out that Jacob and the wolves were trying to stop her from entering town and they were my new protectors. I was friends with Jacob before he transformed, my guess is that vampire sightings triggered his genes to cause his transformation to occur. Anyways, the Cullens came back and just soon after that Victoria starts creating the army and ever since we figured out that they were after me, the Cullens and the pack have been training with each other to prepare for the battle. And that's when you guys showed up." I was out of breath at this point and was now looking up at all three of them to see what their reactions were.

"Wow, a lot has happened since you've been here. You still got sucked into our world." Max states as I stared at her. She was right afterall. I never truly escaped this world.

"Why are the wolves helping the vampires protect you?" Sam stared at me until I returned my gaze at him, I knew that they wouldn't want to hear why.

"Jacob is my best friend here and he kind of loves me. And the Quileute wolves are sworn to protect the town from vampires."

"I still can't believe that you have a relationship with both vampires and werewolves. What ever happened to your hunter senses?" As always, Dean gave me his disappointed look before his usual smirk crossed his face.

"I know, I know but it was like I was drawn to them. Normal humans were just so boring or weird. Being with Edward & Jacob kind of gave me the atmosphere that I had when I was with you guys and the supernatural world. I guess subconsciously, I was always meant to be apart of the hunting world." Only problem was that I was still in danger with Edward & Jacob, I would always be safe with the Winchesters, even on a hunt I knew I would be safe.

"I just hope you're not with them, with them if you get what I'm saying." Dean instantly winked at me before his face returned to his smug smirk.

"Dean!" Max whacks Dean on the head at his comment. Dean rubbed the back of his head as he stared back at Max with a satisfying smile.

"It's fine Max and for the record, I'm not." I was glad to be able to tell the truth there. Dean was always able to pick up whether I was telling him the truth or not.

"Thank goodness." Dean gave out a big sigh of relief. At least he's happy.

"How did Edward take it after we left." Sam was silent for the most part. It didn't surprise me that he wanted to know.

"I don't know. I didn't really talk to him alone after you left." I looked back down to the floor as I remembered Edward's face the night before. It still hurt that he doesn't trust me anymore. Shouldn't I be affected by it more?

"Didn't he take you home?" Max instantly interrupted. Dean's eyes were back on me as I looked up.

"No, Jacob took me home. He saw how upset I was getting with all the accusations and I agreed for him to take me home."

"What does he think?" Sam didn't hesitate to ask.

"He doesn't blame me and he gets why I lied. He also said that he accepts you guys. Even likes you a lot more than the Cullens." I gave a little laugh to the last part. I least someone accepted my family.

"Smart kid, wait……was he that tall kid in the back with ripped clothes and looked like he could be taller than Sammy?" Dean did seem puzzled as he tried to place a face to Jacob's name.

"Yeah, he's sixteen. Part of the transformation for the Quileute werewolves is that they have a major growth spurt and they age rapidly into their mid-20s because after they completely transform over, they stop aging if then continue to phase into a wolf." It still amazed me that Jacob is still younger than me yet he looks like he could be about Sam's age.

"Definitely different werewolves than what we're use to." Max crossed her arms as she was still leaning against the wall.

"Bells, do you have any food around here? I'm starving." I hadn't realized that Dean was going through my fridge when he made that comment.

"Dean…" Sam shot a look to Dean in the kitchen.

"What? I am. Preferably pie would be good." Dean was back in the hallway looking as if he's begging for something to eat.

"Same old Dean. Want to go out and get some food?" I would rather go out and eat then stay inside.

"We can go back to our hotel room afterwards." Max was heading towards Dean now as she was heading to the front door.

"Sounds good, we don't know whose watching us now and we still have to tell you something Bella." Dean placed his arms around Max and whispered something into her ear before she turned around in his arms to whisper something back. As always, I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Ok, let's go then." I got up from the stairs when Sam did the same. I came him a questioning glance towards Dean & Max and Sam didn't say anything back. Maybe I'll ask later.

**

* * *

A/N: **How was this chapter? It's not my best work but I initially wrote it as just plain dialogue with no side notes so sorry if it sucks. Hopefully, it still conveys the message and emotion (if any) that I wanted to show in this short scene at Bella's house.

So how did everyone thing about _Supernatural_ -- "The Real Ghostbusters"?? I was laughing every time they showed the LARPers. I still couldn't believe that those two Fakes didn't believe Dean when he truly introduced himself......at least their little trip wasn't for nothing (Sam got something from Becky.......I should rewatch that episode she was talking about). I'll probably post either next Thursday after Supernatural or after I see New Moon (one more week!!).

Well I have an essay to write -_- so I hope you **READ, REVIEW, ALERT & ENJOY!!!!!** (sorry again if it's short)


	7. Chapter 7: My Life Gets More Complicated

**"A Life I Thought Would Never Return"**

**A/N: **Hey Everyone!!! Sorry for this late update but I didn't want to post unless I got the video done and more chapters down and I did =D Also I went to see New Moon and it was amazing (Chris did an amazing job putting it all together) plus Supernatural's latest episode was really sad =( (My thoughts on the two is at the end). So **thank you** to all those that reviewed and so here is the next chapter (sorry if it's shorter than usual but I still have writers block on how to make it all flow easier). **Enjoy **(and check out the video!!)

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Giving a shout out to **FuglyJiminyCricket **for allowing me to use some of her story to start off mine. Thanks Fugly!! I hope I don't disappoint.

**

* * *

Summary: **SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**Link**: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BPonicKBHq8 (add the periods where stated)

* * *

Bella's POV

The four of us got into the Impala and headed for a drive-thru to grab some food so that we could talk and eat in private. We arrived at their motel room which of course had salt on all the room's openings as always (well they weren't going to be reckless). It was your average sized motel room with two queen size beds, a bathroom, a table with two chairs and a mini fridge. I could see their bags on the chairs and some of their research spread out around the room. I caught a glimpse of some hex bags around the room as well. They must be in serious trouble if they need that much protection.

"That's a lot of protection." I instantly said once I finished surveying the room. I guess old habits die hard with me.

"Well, that's part of the reason of what we have to tell you Bella." Max was already taking off her leather jacket and sitting on one of the beds. She was wearing all black as usual yet was wearing a blue, skin tight tank top (you would never guess that she was ever pregnant) with some markings on her arm that are somewhat faded from what I could tell. The last time I saw that much of Max's skin, I could have sworn she had less markings on her and they were more distinct to the human eye unlike these ones. I didn't stare at the markings on her arm long before my attention was directed back to the brothers.

"I think we should sort out the vampire thing first before we tell her about our problem." Sam just gave Max a look as if it wasn't the right time to tell me their problems. I guess Sam was right. I just hope that they don't hold out on me with their problems. Sam unpacked the takeout and placed it on the table before removing his own jacket. Dean was instantly at the table getting his own food.

"Okay Bells, so what was going to be the plan before we showed up?" Dean asked me before taking a bite from his bacon cheeseburger. Dean instantly had a grin of satisfaction from eating his favorite burger. I guess that was something he missed when he was 'gone'. I just smirked at him before I answered him as I took a seat in the chair across from him and took my own food out.

"I was going to lead a fake trail to the clearing to lead the vampire army there. Jacob was then going to carry me up to the mountains in a detoured path and meet Edward up there as he took a different path. Since my scent would have been muffled with Jake's werewolf scent, it would be harder for the vampires to track my scent. So then it was going to be me, Edward, Jake & Seth in his wolf form so that we would still be connected to the battle through the wolves' telepathy and Edward's ability, as both him and Jake would protect me if a vampire found me." I took a sip of my drink after taking a breather and started eating myself.

"Interesting. Sammy, how many vampires did you see in that army?" Dean just finished off his burger before looking at Sam. Max was polishing up one of the weapons while Sam was at his laptop with the rest of the research.

"About 10-15 or so I believe……." Sam looked like he was trying to replay the vision in his head. My attention was still divided between eating and staying in the conversation as much as possible.

"Wait, so they planned on taking out all of those newborn vampires all by themselves? That still would have been too dangerous for you Bella." Max instantly interrupted Sam and stopped what she was doing and looked straight at me. Max definitely had worry and concern in her dark brown eyes as to how many newborns they would have had to face alone if they never ran into me. Dean too had his attention on me with his hazel eyes filled with worry for his family.

"I know, I don't like it, but they wouldn't let me near the battle. I could have helped too." I knew what I said was stupid but I couldn't have just let them fight for me when I knew damn well how to weaken them. I didn't want to feel so helpless when I knew I wasn't like any other human.

"Iz, come on. You could be rusty and with that kind of battle, it's like a suicide case for a hunter to go in alone." Sam had disappointment written on his face after voicing what I would have done, as if he already had a feeling that something was going to happen.

"I wouldn't have been alone though. I could have shot them with dead man's blood from a distance and….." Again, I started to rabble to justify my plan like I would have done with Edward or Jacob but there was no point being stubborn with a Winchester, I would always loose in these situations.

"And then what? Accidently hit one of your vampire friends when they got in the way? It still wouldn't have worked." Max did have a point, I guess I wasn't thinking clear the first time. What if I did hit one of the Cullens?

"They need a new plan…..and fast." Dean got up and handed Max her food before going over to Sam to give him his food. Sam wasn't paying attention from the looks of it, so Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Sammy?"

"What? Sorry. I still don't get why I got the vision in the first place. I haven't had a vision since you killed Azazel, so I'm just wondering why now?" Sam took his food, took a bite and just looked at his laptop before looking back up at Dean who was still standing over his shoulder.

"Should we ask?" Max just looked at Dean when she mentioned this, her food already half gone in her hands. I was lost at this point and was going to ask who they were talking about until someone interrupted my attempt and Dean's attempt to answer Max.

"Ask me what?" All of a sudden this man in a beige trench coat over a formal black suit with short dark blonde hair (maybe around Dean's height) just appeared in the center of the room. I was glad I wasn't eating anything otherwise I would have choked.

"Geez, Cas! Can you **not **do that." Dean instantly said to the mysterious man. Seemed that I wasn't the only one that was jumpy at his appearance but then again, why would Dean be jumpy? He does have enhanced senses and all right?

"Sorry Dean, but Sam was calling." The same mysterious voice answered Dean before turning his gaze from Dean to Sam.

"Iz, this is Castiel, the angel that pulled Dean out of hell. Castiel this is….." Sam introduced the angel to me as I was still surprised at his entrance. I shouldn't be after being with the Cullens but the entrance of an angel isn't just something you get to experience a lot.

"Bella Swan. I know, the one torn between a vampire and a werewolf." Castiel just stared straight at me as he said my name before Sam even finished it. I know I had a shocked expression on my face when Castiel mentioned Edward and Jacob. I guess angels truly know everything that we do…..creepy.

"Wow, so you weren't kidding then." I finally spoke. I felt like I did when I had to give a speech, perfectly fine one minute and then totally blanking out or freezing up a moment later.

"Afraid not. Castiel has been overseeing our hunts since I got out. We're kind of working for him, I guess you can say." Dean rolled his eyes after telling me. I guess he didn't like that he was working for someone. Dean never really liked taking orders ever since Manticore. Can you blame him?

"Then they know about this whole problem then?" I kind of knew the answer but I just wanted to confirm it.

"Yes, all of it" Castiel was still staring at me as if he was telling me some hidden message in his answer. Whatever it was, it just creeps me out more that the angels know I'd fallen for a vampire and a werewolf.

"Ok, so then why am I getting a vision now, of this? I haven't had a vision in like three years?" Sam was getting antsy at this point from the looks of it. My guess was that having these visions still meant that he had a connection with Azazel still…..somehow.

"Lilith."

**

* * *

A/N: **How was that? Was it too short (I hope not) but next chapter will definitely be a lot of information. I'll update either on Friday and I'll try to make it long since final exams are coming up fast for me -_-. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and checked out the credit video too (it's my first one with the program so I hope its not horrible.....I'll make a new one once New Moon comes out on DVD.)

Don't forget to **READ, REVIEW, ALERT** & **WATCH** (the video)!!!! Have a great weekend!

* * *

**My Thoughts:** (Some SPOILER)

_Supernatural_ -- "Abandon All Hope" Episode

I literally cried….a lot….in this episode. Dean's pain in his eyes when he sees Jo in her condition and when he said his final goodbye to Jo just broke my heart. When the explosion went off and Dean looked back, that hurt me too and at the end the pain on Dean's face cause me to cry again with goosebumps. Dean truly had feelings for Jo from the looks of it……...Sam's verbal assault to Lucifer was something else that sent a chill when Lucifer looked at Sam like a puppet. Props to Jensen & Jared for the emotional performance this episode!!! I can laugh for the whole hour and then cry the next hour if the two latest episodes were showed back to back for the first time.

"New Moon" Thoughts

OMG!!! Officially a Team JACOB Girl!!!! Taylor's performance was amazing, it blew me away. This attitude was perfect and it totally fit with Jacob's vibe before and after. Great moments of comedy and pain at the appropriate times (like when he calls Bella 'Baby' when bantering about who's older or when Jacob begged Bella not to leave) How could Bella say no to Jacob???? I know I would never do that =D Charlie and his jokes LOL and Emmett and his "Hell Yeah" vote!!! So much to say but all I could think about was Jacob =D………………even that ending I knew it would fade out the way it did…….wonder how Eclipse would pick up from there?


	8. Chapter 8: Did I Hear You Right?

**"A Life I Thought Would Never Return"**

**A/N: **HEY EVERYONE!!! This chapter is extra long since exams are going to be starting soon which is unfortunately going to take my time up so I can't write up anymore for now (but I know where the story is going to go). **THANK YOU **to the the **REVIEWS** from everyone. I really appreciate them since they always place a smile on my face (I'm going to need more to get me through exams and the fact that SPN doesn't return until Jan. 21st). This chapter has a lot of information so hopefully the wait helps with the digesting of it all. **Enjoy!!! **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Giving a shout out to **FuglyJiminyCricket **for allowing me to use some of her story to start off mine. Thanks Fugly!! I hope I don't disappoint.

**

* * *

Summary: **SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alex)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**Link**: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BPonicKBHq8 (add the periods where stated) (**Thanks for watching!!**)

* * *

Bella's POV

"Lilith." The one name that would cause any hunter to tense up.

"What?" I was right about their reactions, for the three Winchesters had exchanged looks with one another. I just stared in surprise at Castiel.

"She's coming for the vampire army. She wants to use them" Once Castiel mentioned this, Dean was pacing around the room so much, Sam just stared at his laptop as Max just ran her fingers through her hair before putting her head in her hands.

"I don't believe it. She's coming here?" Dean got out with a frustrated moan.

"Yes. It's one of the seals she wants to break. She's getting too close to the end. Haven't the new ones shown up yet?" Castiel removed his glance from Dean onto Max with a questioning glance.

"I don't know……..Dean could you check for me?" Dean stopped pacing and headed towards Max and lifted her shirt up from the back keeping her front still covered. "Any new ones?"

"Actually yeah, there's this little one just off to the side. That wasn't there when we arrived." Dean just ran his fingers over the mark and took out his phone and took a picture of it before pulling Max's shirt down. Dean handed his phone to Sam which he then uploaded the picture to his laptop and enlarges it. I walk over to the laptop to take a look and so did Max.

"What does that mean?" I asked quizzically as I examined the picture.

"It's a rune that symbolizes Lilith's arrival to this battle." Castiel didn't hesitate to answer.

"What? Like the runes Max had years ago? I thought those went away?" I was completely confused at this point.

"I guess both problems are connected then. Can we tell her now then?" Sam looked to Castiel for approval. I instantly knew I wasn't going to like this.

"We're trying to stop Lilith and her attempts to bring upon the Apocalypse." Sam looked up at me dead straight in my eyes and I knew that he wasn't kidding, but come on, the Apocalypse??

"No way! That's impossible, even for us." I just started shouting off my disbeliefs in what Sam just said as Dean placed a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down.

"Sorry Bells, it's true and it's apparently the reason why I'm out of Hell." I looked up at Dean and then straight at Castiel who hadn't really moved.

"Thanks for bringing Dean back, Castiel." I smiled an appreciating smile at Castiel because I was truly grateful to have Dean back in my life, to have them all back in my life again. Castiel just nodded in reply.

"So Lilith is coming here to break another seal then? What are we suppose to do?" Max's eyes were still glued to the picture of her latest rune as she analyzed it some more.

"The seal breaks if a human dies in this battle. Prevent that from happening as well as keeping the army away from Lilith." Castiel disappeared after that before anyone else can ask him anything else.

"Geez Cas! I hate when he does that too." Dean instantly went to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer and took a sip. "This sucks ass."

"Tell me about it. Instead of a normal case, we have to stop Lilith…again!!" Sam gets up from his laptop and gets himself a beer and sits on his bed as Max takes his place at the laptop.

"So how do you stop the Apocalypse?" At this point I needed to know the whole truth about what's happening. I made my way to sit beside Sam as he motioned me over.

"Lilith only has to break 66 seals in order to release Lucifer from Hell….like locks on a door. She has broken more than half at this point." I looked up at Sam and saw that he was staring at Dean as if he was suppose to be the one telling this stuff.

"In order for Lilith to start breaking seals, the very first seal has to be broken before she can break any of the others. There are a lot more than 66 seals out there. Unknowingly, when I was in Hell, I broke the first seal." Dean looked down in shame as my eyes widened to what he just confessed. Dean takes another swig of his beer before he continued on. "Castiel didn't get to me in time before I broke the seal. See in Hell, one month is a decade down there and everyday the demon Alastair would torture me, worse than Manticore every treated me and he would rip me to shreds and at the end of each day I would be put together as if nothing happened and was offered a deal, a deal to either do the torturing myself on other souls in exchange for my own torturing to stop. I refused the offer for 30 years until I couldn't take it anymore and then I started the torturing. It was like I was back at Manticore again taking orders and being the mindless soldier that I use to be at times, it was like I wasn't myself anymore. Castiel told me a couple of weeks ago that I had broken the first seal and started this whole race against Lilith and that I had to be the one to stop Lucifer." Dean took another swig of his beer and I noticed that Sam had tensed up. "In Castiel's words _the righteous man who begins it, is the only one who can finish it._"

"You have to stop Lucifer?" This couldn't be right, Dean couldn't take on the Devil himself. That would be a complete suicide.

"According to the angels I do and it sucks." Dean looks straight into my eyes and I could see pain and regret in his beautiful hazel eyes. Eyes that shouldn't have to experience what he did in Hell, something no one should ever experience. I got up to go sit beside Dean and I took his hand hoping that it comforted him a bit that I wasn't judging him for his actions. Dean gripped my hand in response to mine.

"I still don't get how you could have broken the first seal." Of all the people, why Dean?

"_The_ _first_ _seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break_." Max repeated the line as if it was a mantra to be memorized. I just looked at her all confused before she spoke again. "It turns out that Azazel's plans were also to have this plan set in motion from the looks of it." I instantly looked to Sam for an answer.

"Dad was supposed to be the one to break the first seal. That's why Azazel gave Dad the deal for Dean's life, so that he would be in Hell. My guess is that when that didn't work out for them, they used my death to get Dean into Hell." Sam explained a bit more as Dean drank more of his beer. I guess he really wanted to get drunk.

"Wouldn't the fact that Dean's an X5 be like a loophole in this seal breaking crap? I would think it's a reason for a loophole." Dean gave a little chuckle to my remark which I was glad for.

"You would think so." Dean then glanced over to Max as if he knew she had something to add. I followed his glance.

"Unfortunate for us, we didn't get a change to decipher the runes to get a head start on stopping the demons' plans."

"I thought the runes were supposed to disappear once AJ was born?"

"They did, the new runes appeared on my body again about two months after Dean was sent under. I guess our creator had encoded my DNA with all prophecies in case I was useful in some of them. Anyways, we didn't understand what this new batch of runes was referring to. Sam, Bobby and I tried to decipher them but more and more kept appearing. It wasn't until after Dean had returned that we deciphered some runes that referred to the seals. We didn't link the runes together with the seals until after we encountered our first seal breaking. Castiel confirmed it afterwards. We still don't know what the major message in the runes means. I have a feeling the angels know and they are just giving us information on a need to know basis, which again sucks." Max was just eying us now instead of the laptop.

"So we basically have cheat codes to Lilith's plan and we have little luck in deciphering them?" That fact there just pissed me off even more. Why did things involved in saving the world have to be so cryptic?

"Afraid so. Sandeman, our creator, decided to encode it in an Ancient Minoan language so that only his soldiers could read it but he never taught the X-series how to. We sent some of the pictures to a couple of our transhuman friends back from Terminal City who translated Max's first set of runes back in the day. They still have no luck either." Dean looked down at me and wrapped his arm around me as if to comfort me from all the information I had just received. Sam was still drinking his beer as he looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Maybe Carlisle can help. He could have stumbled upon the language during his life." I instantly suggested as the thought came to mind. Then again that was the first time I have thought of the Cullens since Castiel arrived.

"I don't want those leeches to know what our problems are." Dean instantly rejected my idea and I noticed that he called the Cullens leeches. I shouldn't be surprised so my eyes just rolled. Sam saw and just gave me a smirk.

"We don't have to tell them everything Dean. Just that we need something to be translated and maybe we can tell umm…Carlisle to keep it to himself or something." Sam tried to reason with Dean.

"And the mind-reader is still going to know about it." Max stated from the laptop as she continued to analyze her runes on the screen.

"His name is Edward and I'm pretty sure Carlisle knows how to block out specific thoughts from Edward. He has been a vampire for a very long time." I stared at Max before I stared back between the brothers. It's been awhile since I said Edward's name yet the way I said it felt different to me for some reason.

"Okay, so how should we do this then? Get him to check out the photos and see what he comes up with because no way in hell is he seeing the original." Dean instantly smirked as Max reacted to that comment by glaring at him with one of her stares.

"Do you think it's better to go there than for him to come here? Like what if he has books that he can use? Yet we're protected by demons here." I was looking at Sam for this question since he was always into research and such.

"Can we just call and ask him then decide which is better?" Sam did have a point. "While we're at it, we can discuss a new plan involving that vampire army. We can't forget about that." My phone started to vibrate all of a sudden and I saw the caller ID, it was Alice.

"I guess she saw my future some how. Too bad those pendants don't work against it." I gave a little chuckle with everyone else before I got up and answered the phone.

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

"I was just checking up on you and I had a feeling you would call." Alice said in her soft, pixie-like voice.

"Really? I kind of figured. Have you seen anything else?" At first I was sarcastic but then serious since Alice rarely called now of days unless it dealt with something she saw.

"Not about the newborns, it's nothing new and I haven't seen anything recent but I do have someone here that I'm guessing you're going to talk to later tonight." I instantly wanted to say that I didn't want to talk to Edward right now but it was a different voice that was on the phone.

"Hello Bella. Alice said that you wanted to speak to me about something."

"I guess in a way but yes I do have to speak to you. Are you completely alone?" I hated asking that but I wanted to keep this a secret from the rest of the Cullens if I could.

"Yes, Alice went to join the rest of them for a hunting trip. What's this about?"

"I was wondering if you ever came across an Ancient Minoan language before?"

"Actually I did come across it a long time ago. It's a very dead language with not many resources about them now."

"Could you translate any of it?"

"I'm a little rusty but I could. What's this about?"

"Max has these runes on her body that need translating. Would you be able to help?"

"I can definitely try. Do you have pictures that you can send over?"

"Yeah, I can email them to you right now." Max got the email ready as I told her Carlisle's hospital address.

"Great, I will get started on them right away. Can you and the Winchesters come down later tonight so that we can discuss the newborns?"

"I'm guessing that's what Alice saw, so sure. Is after dinner for us okay?"

"Yes, come when you're ready. We're doing fight training again tonight. Hopefully I can have some of the translation done for you by the time you come."

"Thanks Carlisle. Can you keep this from the others for now?"

"Sure thing Bella. Take care."

"Bye Carlisle." I hung up.

"Carlisle wants us to meet up with them to discuss the vampire army tonight." Sam nodded.

"We know." Both Max and Dean reply simultaneously before looking towards each other with Dean giving her his special smile as Max gave hers back to him, something that I noticed between them. Is it another X5 thing? I don't know but I doubt Dean will tell me.

"Right, enhanced hearing. You know that's eavesdropping right?" I placed my phone back in my pocket when I sat down next to Sam again.

"Don't I know it." Sam whispered under his breathe before taking another swig of his beer.

"What? It saves time with the explaining." Dean just gave a little chuckle with his response as he got up to join Max at the laptop.

"I thought we were protected in here so how did Alice know to call me?" I knew Alice could see our futures but if that was the case it would be very difficult to keep the truth from the rest of the Cullens.

"She probably saw us over at the Cullens' later tonight. The hex bags in the room block out any psychic abilities from the outside, one of the main reasons that witches first created them." Sam just stared out in front of him with half of his beer left before he faced me again. I wonder what's got him so wrapped up in his thoughts. What if he was thinking about last night?

"Maxie?" Dean's voice pulled me from my thoughts as he was trying to get Max's attention yet didn't get it until he nudged her in the shoulder.

"What?" Max shook her head a bit like I do in class sometimes before she looked up to Dean who appeared to have more worry on his face for his wife's distractions.

"You alright?" Dean said in his soft, soothing voice, a voice I remembered back in the day when Dean would always try to calm me down when I was upset.

"Yeah, it's just this set of runes have very similar patterns to the first set I had when we met." Max said as she showed Dean what she meant on the laptop.

"Should we show the first set to Carlisle too? Maybe there's a distinct connection between the two." Sam got up from the bed and headed over to his brother as I waited on the bed. I can't remember what Max's first runes looked like but they definitely looked like these new ones.

"Sounds good, we could just bring the laptop with us tonight." Max replied to Sam as she powered down the laptop with Dean's hands on her shoulder.

"And Sammy…." Dean quickly added giving Sam a specific stare as Sam went to put his beer down and waved to Dean to not say anymore.

"Yeah, I know. Come on Iz, let's take a walk." Sam grabbed two more hex bags for us from the duffel bag and I followed him out the door leaving Max and Dean behind.

* * *

The weather was still nice like it was earlier, it was somewhat sunny with no chance of rain at the moment yet the weather was cool enough that my leather jacket was comfortable to have on. The motel seemed to be empty at this time since it was mid afternoon with just a few cars parked alongside the Impala.

"So why aren't we taking the Impala?" I asked Sam as he locked the motel room with Max and Dean still inside.

"Number one, Dean would never let me drive. Two, I thought it would be more refreshing if we walked and talked for a bit." Sam turned back to me, handed me a hex bag and then I followed alongside him to leave the parking lot.

"Okay but why now?" Don't get me wrong, I would love to spend time with Sammy but with all the information I was just given, I thought our time should be on stopping Lilith from breaking another seal.

"Let's just say Dean wants to check if they're anymore new runes." Sam just grins at his comment and I just blushed at not figuring that out for myself.

"Oh! They always kick you out like that?"

"When it's the three of us yeah but I'm fine with it this time since I have you to keep me company. Plus they're going to separate soon so might as well give them their fun now, right?"

"I'm glad to keep you company but why would they separate?"

"Iz, come on." I just stared at Sam not giving up on my question. Sam sighed before continuing, "Based on my calculations, Max is going to go into heat soon after this battle so her and Dean have to keep their distance from one another for a few days and I hate when I have to come between them."

"I bet, but at least you have a heads up right? So, let's not talk about them right now." I could see on Sam's face that talking about his brother and sister-in-law that way was very uncomfortable, even if they all are adults.

"Best idea yet. Want to get some ice cream like old times?"

"Definitely."

**********

We had talked about random things for the first part of our walk. Discussing topics that had no real importance to us like we always did, but eventually topics were redirected to school, my training, the summers we had together, any new updates that Sam was willing to share about his nephew AJ. We had been walking for a bit in silence now after the rambling with neither one knowing what to say to each other. At this point we weren't really walking to get ice cream anymore, we were just walking aimlessly around with each other beside the clear open road. I had so many things to ask Sam specifically that we didn't touch base on, like how life has been since he got back on the road with Dean and Max or how he's dealing with the whole Apocalypse issue but nothing came out of my mouth. The beginning of the walk was trying to get away from all our problems and just talk like we use to but now it's like my mind went blank every time I tried to bring one of the more personal topics up. Just looking up at Sam even for a glance at times made my mind go blank. I could tell that Sam was dying to ask me some questions too with the look he was giving me. Maybe it's the same thing he was thinking about back at the motel.

"Iz?" Sam's voice got me out of my thoughts. At least the silence was broken.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I don't want to pry but with everything that's happened in the past two days with all the information about the major points in our lives, I was just wondering, are you happy here?" That question caught me off guard at first. No one has asked me that before, not really anyways.

"I was for a bit, yet so much has happened………..In less than 24 hours, I can finally see and admit to that." I was just looking down at the sidewalk as we walked. I could feel Sam's eyes on me, waiting for me to continue which I did. "At first it was hard, moving here under the conditions I was under. It took awhile to get use to being in Forks. It took awhile for me to forget everything, to try and numb the pain I was feeling. I was happy with Edward before and after James came after me. It was real tough when Edward left me for my safety, Charlie said that I was like a zombie but I was happy when I was with Jacob as he became my best friend here. That happiness went away when Laurent and Victoria came after me again. It has just been one long emotional roller coaster for me since I came here, I'm either extremely happy or I'm having the worst time possible. Now that I think about it, I'm just realizing now how bad it's been since I moved here."

"You can't mean that. You're back with Charlie, you have a normal life…………..well minus your 'supernatural' friends. But besides that, you have the normal life that neither Dean, Max nor I could never have."

"I guess, but what's the point of it if you're not happy or with the ones you love? If you have to hide yourself then what's the point?" I just kept looking out in front of me trying to keep the emotions intact while I looked to the sky far ahead of me with my thoughts in focus.

"You have both of them here. From what I saw last night, the ones protecting you do care about you."

"I guess yet I don't know. Everything feels different, it's not the same anymore." I took a deep breath, I knew I had to bring it up now, it was now or never. "Did you mean what you said last night?" I looked up at Sam's face as he watched where he stepped, trying to see what his reaction to my question would be.

"What? Iz, is that what this is about?"

"Sammy please, did you mean it? That nothing has changed for you after all these years?" I still couldn't believe that he confessed his feelings to me last night.

"Yes Iz, nothing has changed since the last time I saw you."

"Even after Jessica?" Jessica was always a sore spot for me to ask. I knew Sam loved her from what Uncle Bobby told me so I was glad that he was able to move on with her, until Azazel ruined it all.

"Even after. I thought my feelings for you would never be returned but why are you asking this now?"

"I thought I lost you Sammy, for good. I tried so hard to forget that phone call from Uncle Bobby. It devastated me and I guess it just hit me now how bad it really was……." I paused and I could feel my voice breaking now and my eyes watering. Before I knew it, I had stopped and Sam's arms were wrapped around me in a comforting embrace and my head was buried in his chest with my tears soaking his shirt. It appeared that we were just on the edge of the woods beside the road, from what I could tell through my watery eyes.

"Shh Iz, It's okay, I'm alive and here with you." Sam said in his soft, calming voice as he tried to get me to relax and stop crying.

"I thought Edward leaving me was the worst of it all since I loved him but remembering now what I suppressed then, the news about your death was definitely the worst. It truly killed me to stay in Phoenix any longer and I guess with what I went through with Edward made me realize that I truly had feelings for you Sam, they weren't just some feelings for a first crush." I looked up to Sam in those beautiful eyes of his with the twinkle that they always possessed and I steadied my voice before I spoke again. "I love you Sammy. I guess deep down, I always have and I always will." Sam moved his hand to my cheek and caressed it as he wiped the tears from my face. His soft touch on my skin left a burning feeling that I haven't felt in a long time.

"I love you too Iz. I always have, that's never changed." Sam still had his hand on my cheek as I smiled after his words as he returned it with a gorgeous smile of his own. Sam slowly lowered his head down to mine as he still caressed my cheek and I was pulling Sam down closer. His soft, full lips landed on mine in the most sweetest, caring and passionate kiss I've ever experienced. The shock of when our lips met was exhilarating and it just wanted me to want more, to allow myself to kiss Sam so fervently as if I'd never have the chance again. My arms had made its way around Sam's neck as I hung on and pulled him closer to me as one of his hands was at the small of my back pulling me closer to him as his other hand had tangled in my hair behind my neck. Sam kissed so viciously yet so gentle, like I was getting the best of both in a way. Even through my leather jacket, I could feel the heat that Sam's body was giving off, his own human heat that was unlike any other. It resembled Jacob's heat in a way when it would warm me up but that was Jacob's natural body temperature, it was completely different from what I felt from Sam. The kiss deepened with the sparks still present as if I had just started kissing him now. The kiss was nothing I've ever experienced yet it was everything that I wanted. Sam still held me tightly against him as he kissed me and I still had my arms around his neck. The kiss still held passion and desire but when he both stopped for a breather, Sam just stared at me and smiled.

"Looks like your happy now." Sam said with a laugh and I gave a slight giggle myself.

"You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do that." I smiled playfully at Sam with a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time.

"I think I have an idea." Sam smiled down at me before lower himself down and he placed his lips onto mine again.

**********

We had spent a few hours on the floor of the woods just along the side of the road just kissing, caressing, holding each other and laughing. We didn't bother to move, we just stayed in each others arms like it was the most naturally thing in the world. At first it was awkward, which never was the case with me and Sam before but we were silent after we kissed for a bit but I was finally able to tell Sam everything about my relationship with Edward and Jacob and he seemed to be okay with it. I told him that Edward proposed to me once when I told him that I wanted to be a vampire with him but I never accepted it officially. Sam wasn't too keen on me wanting to become a vampire yet he was still fine with it. He said that if he was Edward he would have turned me in a heartbeat if it was what I wanted so that we could be together forever. He even brought up Lenore and the other 'vegetarian' vampires that he and Dean had come across in his past, to show that he was fine with the Cullens. I was glad that Sam wasn't mad at me but he did point out that Edward had put marriage as an exchange for immortality and come to think of it, that's what he did, just so that I could get what I wanted. To see it like he did made the whole thing come at me with a new perspective. I never wanted to get married in the first place, I'm too young for that…….

"Hello?" I snapped out of my own thoughts of the past few hours when Sam answered his phone. I was caught off guard when my own phone vibrated in my pocket. I got a text message from Charlie. Funny, I didn't know that he knew how to send a text message.

_Bella,_

_Sue invited me over for some dinner with Billy. Hope you haven't eaten yet._

_Dad_

I completely forgot about Charlie today. At least he's safe down at the reservation. I texted Charlie back saying that I couldn't make it and that I'd see him tonight. Sam's hand tapped me on my shoulder and I shut my phone immediately which unfortunately was a reflex for me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, Charlie just texted me saying he's at Jacob's place for dinner and I texted that I couldn't come." I stared down at my phone before putting it back in my pocket.

"Huh, Charlie sends texts? Who would have thought." Both of us laughed.

"I know. Was that Dean on the phone?"

"Yeah, he said that they're on their way to pick us up."

"How long?"

"About 5 minutes, we'll pick up some food on our way to the Cullens. So…..what are you going to tell them?" I hesitated for a bit before answering him.

"Nothing…….Not yet anyways." Sam had a curious look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time Edward thought he lost me, he tried to kill himself. The Cullens were devastated with his attempt but I saved him in time with Alice's help. I will tell Edward after the battle so that he won't be careless when and if he fights. I won't put the rest of the Cullens through that again." I was still feeling some guilt for what I was about to do to the Cullens, but I can't help who I love. I can't live without Sam, not after everything we've been through.

"Okay. It's your decision." Sam smiled at me and I knew that he understood why I had to wait to tell them.

"Thanks Sammy." I gave Sam a tight squeeze.

"Anything for you Iz." Sam kissed my forehead before the sound of the Impala came into our hearing range.

* * *

Seconds later the Impala appeared in sight as it pulled off to the side of the road. I could see that Dean had this grin that stated that he knew a secret and was enjoying himself as Max kept nodding her head as if Dean was going to say something stupid. I filed into the back seat with Sam following right behind me.

"Hey guys." Dean turns around with the smirk still in place.

"Hey yourself, lovebirds." I just gave Dean an annoyed look and he just laughed.

"You heard didn't you?" Sam looked up between Dean and Max.

"Sorry Sam." Max apologized as she gave Dean a hard punch in the arm before he could say anything else.

"OW!!! Geez Maxie, I'm just breaking the ice here."

"Think you're so funny Dean?" I blurted out, since I basically loose it when Dean pries in my personal life.

"I think I'm adorable." Dean just smiled after using his favorite comeback.

"God, I hate you." I just huffed and gave up.

"Ouch, Bells. That hurts." Dean had placed a hand over his heart to mock my hurting comment but I just smirked which was enough for Dean. "See, you love me too." I smirked again.

"I do love fighting with you." That was true. Dean truly treats me like a sister.

"Now why is it that the women in my life _love_ to fight with me?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Maybe 'cause you're always acting like a smart-aleck, ever think of that Dean?" Max bantered back at her husband with a huge smile on her face as his held a smirk as it looked like he was recalling a memory with his wife. Sam was holding back a laugh.

"She's got you there Dean." I happily added at Dean's expense.

"Shut up."

"Hey! Just remember you started it." Sam butted in trying to get us to stop. "Let's get going now, shall we?"

"Whatever." Dean wavered in a defeated tone. I leaned forward so that my arms were resting on the front seat between Dean and Max.

"For the record, I still love you too Dean…..and Max too. You're family." I gave the couple a smile and had pure love in my eyes to prove it.

"We love you too Bella." Max smiled to me and Dean smiled back with none of his witty comebacks in store. I leaned back in my seat beside Sam and buckled up.

"Now, let's end this chick flick moment with some pie." I suggested hoping that I would put Dean back in a good mood. It's a good thing that stuff like that doesn't change over time.

"Finally!" Dean got out as he put the Impala back on the road and headed for the next restaurant in town as everyone else just laughed at the conversation we just had.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think???? Long enough? The last part in the Impala was kind of fluff but I wanted to use some of those classic lines and I thought that was a good of time as any. Sorry if Bella & Sam's time together didn't seem realistic, it's how I saw it in my head and I just hope my writing portrayed it the same way.

So **PLEASE REVIEW**, **ALERT** and **WATCH** my video (there will be a newer one when New Moon comes out on DVD). -- I may do posts based on reviews......

Tell me what you thought about the chapter, the whole story, what you predict with happen, your review on my video, favorite moments.

OR tell me if you want more flashback moments or if you want me to write from a different point of view......either Dean, Max, or Jacob?? (**POLL ON MY PROFILE**)

**Think about it!! **I wish everyone luck who have exams coming in the next month. Just me, once it's over, my muse with definitely be in full swing!!! =D


	9. Chapter 9: Dean's Past

**HEY EVERYONE!!!**

I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story at all during December. So to make it up, I wrote a companion story to this one in Dean's POV all about his life and ending off in the same spot as Chapter 8 did in this story.

I couldn't continue with this story until I had Dean's history written out (I had the feeling like I needed to do that first).

Since I was reviewing some of the reviews, some people said that they didn't know or watch _Dark Angel _before so that's another reason why I wrote Dean's history.

~*~*~*~*~

**"A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **deals with Dean's life as an X5 and how he reunites with his family again after being taken away from them. Also it shows how Max and Dean got together and how their relationship was before we knew the married couple that's in this story.

It was written as Dean's thoughts so the only dialogue you get is from his memories or at the very end with Dean and Max picking Bella and Sam up (how the previous chapter had ended off).

I wrote this thinking "what if Dean was laying in bed and thinking back about his whole life.....since he has a great photographic memory, he can recall details very easily and emotions too."

~*~*~*~*~

SO, while reading this, in the back of your mind, remember that **_you_ are Dean laying in the motel room on his bed and thinking back on everything that has happened to him **(this is the missing part when Sam and Bella leave Max and Dean alone in the motel room while they go for their walk together).

~*~*~*~*~

So I hope you guys take some time and check out the companion story. I spent a lot more time on it than I expected. It's the first time I'm writing in Dean (or Alec)'s POV, so I apologize in advance if either character seem off (but at times they do act the same).

Thanks to all your **reviews** for the last chapter (and previous ones), I greatly appreciate it. Don't hesitate to **review** some more =D


End file.
